The Body of a Legend
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: During Matt's recovery from Gore's Gang, he and Kitty decide to go on a picnic. Danger lurks behind them at every stage. Poor Matt can't get a break, nor can his healing body. An aging outlaw comes to Dodge for one last fling, a robbing fling that is... with the help of his partner and Matt and Kitty as leverage, he's hoping to claim his prize.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _So you guys may have to stick with me on this... I'm thinking this will take place in season 11 (After Seven Hours To Dawn) - I had one thought on which way I wanted to to go... but no it seems the characters have changed a bit as I go along ;) So there may be some flashbacks and if they don't make sense, let me know... because in my head sometimes my keyboard doesn't go as fast as my brain... or I may think I posted something, but I didn't ... that's the problem with "some-timers" at least it hasn't gotten to a point of "most-timers" yet! Lord, help me! :) Anyway! Just having fun and escaping reality! So hold on to your proverbial horses and don't get bucked off!_

* * *

The creek ran quietly down the stream. Birds flew overhead and perched on the waving trees. A slight Spring breeze filled the air. Just outside Dodge, the church and fellow members had gathered by the water. Sunday morning brought Sunday activities for the town. Today a few members of Dodge were getting Baptized. One of those Dodge City residents was Festus...

"Shall we gather at the river. The beautiful, beautiful river... Shall we gather..." The choir sang.

Sitting, legs crossed, hat pulled down. Doc muddled, "Maybe they'll drown him." He swiped his mustache.

"Doc!" Kitty, standing next to him, folded her church hymnal and popped Doc on his arm, "Shhh!" Giving him a scolded look, she opened her book and began singing again. Matt couldn't help but chuckle. Kitty shot a look to her right, Matt ducked and looked back down at his hymnal.

As the song ended and the clapping ceased, the preacher raised his hand, "You may all take your seat." He continued, "We are gathered..."

As Matt and Kitty sat, "I'm just saying, Kitty." Doc teased, "Maybe Festus would be better off." He grunted under his breath, "I know, I would."

"Doc!" Kitty whispered, "Pay attention." She fixed her dress and smiled up at Matt. Matt put his arm around her and crossed his leg, pushing his hat back and smiling sweetly in return.

They all faced forward. The preacher reached out toward the line of those being baptized, "… Here today in the name of God, under Heaven Divine, to baptize these four children..." The preacher looked to the end of the line..."and Festus."

"Ha!" Doc rolled his eyes and scoffed, "He could've just said these five children."

Matt chuckled low and Kitty popped him on the leg. He jumped slightly, "Hey!" He whispered, "I didn't say it." Kitty gave him a stern look. He sulked back down, "Why is it I'm the one who feels like the child?"

"It's because you two are acting like children." Kitty pointed forward. "Now both of you… pay attention and be quiet."

"Yes, Mother…" Doc winked at Matt. Kitty eyed him. Matt smiled but quickly cleared his throat when Kitty shot her gaze back toward him. Ducking his head, Kitty's lips twitched in amusement.

* * *

"Boy, Miss Kitty, that sure was some cold water!" Festus used a towel to dry his hair off as they walked toward the wagons parked near the tree line.

"I'm sure it was, Festus." Kitty smiled and placed her arm in Matt's as they followed Doc and Festus, "I bet you could use a drink to warm ya up." She added knowingly.

"Sure could, Miss Kitty." Festus placed his hat on his head, "I sure I hope I don't get some kinda sickness from that there frigid water."

"Well, if you do, don't come whaling and whining to me at 2o'clock in the morning!" Doc swiped his mustache.

"Oh, who asked you, you ol' scutter." Festus slapped Doc on the arm. Doc jumped.

Matt grabbed Doc's arm, "Now, Doc, don't start anything." Matt winked at Kitty, "We can't have the upstanding doctor of this down beating on boys younger than him."

"That's right children." Kitty chimed in, "And remember I can't sell whiskey to underage townsfolk." She teased. Matt chuckled.

Doc swiped his face, "Ha!" and climbed up in his wagon, "I'll see you guys back in town."

Kitty pulled on Matt's sleeve. He looked down at her, "What it is?" She eyed him and raised her brows slightly. He furrowed his brow for a moment, "Oh, yeah!" He ran over to Doc's wagon before he pulled away, "Uh, Doc…" He looked over at Festus trying to get his boots on wet feet because he forgot to bring extra socks, "Uh, Kitty and I were going to take my wagon and…"

Doc sighed, "And you want Festus to ride back with me…"

"If you don't mind…" Matt gave him an apologetic look, "It's just that I promised…"

Doc waved him away, "You owe me…" He looked to Kitty, "You BOTH owe me…" Kitty winked and smiled warmly. Doc rolled his eyes, "Festus?" Festus was waving a honey bee, "Festus!" Doc raised his voice.

"What is it, Doc?" Festus asked as he walked over… his spurs were almost muffled by water in his shoes.

"You're riding with me." Doc said dryly.

"You told me you didn't want me ridin' with you because I talked too much." Festus reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." Doc ran his hand over his face.

"What made you change your mind, Doc?" Festus innocently asked.

"Would you just get up here and drive?" Doc looked at Matt and Kitty, both trying not to laugh… He scoffed and moved over to the passenger seat, "My shoulder hurts, and I need you to drive my mare back."

"Well, why didn't you just say so, Doc? I would gladly drive ya back. That's no big deal at all. I mean it's only a mile into town from here, and we don't need your shoulder hurtin'…" Festus climbed up beside Doc, "Just sit real still, Doc. We'll be back before you can say…"

"I know! I know!" Doc repositioned himself. He turned to Matt and Kitty, "Don't get into any trouble you two." Matt tipped his hat and Kitty smiled. Festus touched Doc's arm, "Don't touch me! I'm perfectly fine…"

"I was just trying to help, Doc." Festus admitted as he encouraged the mare forward.

"I don't need your help…" Doc countered as their banter continued and their voices faded.

* * *

Matt shook his head and laughed. Kitty chuckled. She watched as the crowd dwindled down, "Where ya taking me, Cowboy?" She looked up at Matt as they walked to the buggy.

"I told you, Miss Russell," He helped her into the wagon, "It's a surprise." He looked around to make sure they were alone, "I told you when I got back I wanted to take you on a picnic."

"Oh, so that's what the blanket and box are for…" She smiled mischievously, "I didn't realize it was just going to be us."

"You think I would invite Doc and Festus to our picnic?" Matt huffed, "Not on your life!" He stood slightly, "I spend enough time with those two…"

Kitty grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to her lips, "I'm glad it's just us, Cowboy." She kissed him softly, "I don't want to share you with anyone." She kissed him again.

He returned the kiss, deepening it a bit more, "I'm all yours, Miss Russell."

"Good!" She winked, "Let's go then!"

Matt tipped his hat and ran to the other side of the wagon. Jumping up and sitting beside her, "Now we can't get into too much trouble, remember?"

"Doc is nowhere around and I see no adults." Kitty moved over a little closer.

"Maybe," Matt looked over and scanned her feminine outline… in one of her more modest dressed, still hiding nothing, "But I sure as hell don't see no young girl sitting beside me either." He reached over and placed a soft kissed on her lips, "and I'm sure glad of that." He smiled.

She returned the smile knowingly and wrapped her arm around his. They sat in silence, content with just the warmth of each other. Kitty laid her head on Matt's shoulder and rubbed his arm softly.

All the time they never bothered with the man on the horse following slightly behind them.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Parker!" An older man, 6'2", with graying hair and brown eyes yelled from his saddle. After a moment of silence, he rolled his eyes and turned to another younger cowboy, "I don't know how I let you talk me into bringing your cousin along with us…"

"I told ya, Cooper," The young cowboy, dark hair, brown eyes, with a killer jawline... re-positioned himself in his saddle, "He may not be the swiftest, but he knows Dodge City better than anyone I know." He lowered his hat, "You want Stage information and bank money," He shrugged his shoulders, "Parker knows the ins and outs."

The older cowboy rolled his eyes again and sighed. He turned back toward the woods, "Parker!"

"I'm coming, Boss!" A clumsy, young boy around twenty-two stumbled out of the woods. He had come to Dodge about 3 months ago to survey some land for his cousin and his friend. They said they had wanted to buy a piece of property in a nice area not too close to town, but close enough to know people in town... So poor Parker traveled from East Texas to Dodge City to make his cousin happy. After all what is family for... Parker was trying to fasten his britches, "There was a…"

Cooper interrupted, "I don't care if it was your dead mama come back from the grave…" He threw the horse reins at Parker, "Get your ass up on this horse! We ain't got time to be pissin' in the wind."

Parker lowered his head and fastened his belt, "Yes, sir." He picked up the reins and climbed on his horse.

"Now, let's get back to the cabin." Cooper pointed down the road to the abandoned cabin, "Logan," The older cowboy turned to his left once more, "I want you to ride to town and get us some lunch. Parker and I will unsaddle the horses and lay out a plan for tonight."

"Right, Boss." Logan spurred his horse toward town.

Copper watched him ride off. He turned to Parker to find him smiling. He grunted, "Come on."

When Parker and Cooper reached the old abandoned cabin, Cooper climbed off his horse, "Here," He handed the reins over to Parker, "I'm going to put some coffee on and get some stuff ready." The older man grabbed his knee and grunted.

"You okay, Boss?" Parker asked out of concern.

"I'm fine!" He waved off the young man, "Just go put the horses in the barn and hid 'em best you can in case someone come snooping around." Cooper straightened his stance, "Make sure you bring some water back with ya!" He yelled out as Parker tried to tip his hat with his hands holding both sets of reins. Cooper shook his head, "Only a few more days with the boy…" Watching Parker practical fall off his horse with his foot stuck in the stirrup, "If he doesn't kill himself first." He chuckled at the sight of what seemed like his former self. He had aged so quickly in all the outlaw ways of life, he had almost forgotten about the simple things, like learning how to 'Cowboy'. He grabbed his leg again, arthritis kicking in from an old bullet wound… or was it from racing his friend cross the desert and falling off his horse. He chuckled, thinking 'I'm getting too old for this way of life'… but then reminding himself… 'Just one last time before I kick the bucket.' Cooper walked into the cabin and sat down on a bench near the table.

* * *

Parker busted through the door moments later, "Horses are up, fed, and watered," He dusted off his pants with his hat, "Is there anything else, Boss?"

Cooper waved his hands and coughed, "Stop bringing all that damn dust in here! It's dusty enough in here as it is!"

"Sorry," Parker walked back on the stoop, "I just thought I'd see if you needed anything else, Boss…"

"And stop calling me 'Boss', Parker!" Cooper coughed once more, "I don't know where you picked that up, but you should have left it back in Texas." Parker lowered his head and nodded silently. Cooper looked at him for a moment. Then calmly sighed and pointed over to his saddle pack, "Hand me my pack, son."

"Yes, sir." Parker made quick like and handed him the bag. He reached for the tin cups in his own bag, "Would you like some water, Bosssss…" Cooper shot him a look. Parker stopped and corrected himself, "I meant, would you like some water, sir?"

Cooper grunted and nodded, "Did you see where I put that damn map?" Cooper rummaging through his pack. Frustrated he slammed the bag on the table, "Dammit!"

Parker quickly brought the cups to the table, "It's in my bag, sir…" Parker pulled the folded-up map of Dodge and handed it over.

Cooper snatched it, "Why the hell do you have it?"

"You asked me to look over it last night when we were camped out, remember?" Parker sat across from Cooper.

"Well, did you mark anything like I ask ya?" The old cowboy demanded.

"Well you asked me…" Parker took a sip of water.

"Cooper!" Logan busted through the cabin door.

"What is it?!" Cooper grabbed his gun out of reflex.

Logan began checking windows and doors, the stove, and such, "There's a man and woman heading down the road." He peeped out the side window, "They were right behind me. I put my horse in the barn and ran to the house."

Cooper ran to the window. He turned to Logan, "You said this place was abandoned!"

Logan turned to his cousin. Parker sat drinking his water, "It is!" He thought back over the last few months he'd been staying in Dodge, "It has been for months now. Maybe they're just passing down the road." He shrugged his shoulders not knowing why these two were so excited. He took another sip of water... even if they did live here, they could just explain the misunderstanding.

"Well then, sweet cousin," Logan pulled Parker, by the shirt, to the window and pointed, "Who the hell is that? And why are they coming to this 'abandoned' cabin!"

Parker was waiting on a strike from his cousin, but when nothing came, he opened his eyes and looked out the window. He recognized the two, "Oh! That's Marshal Dillon and Miss Kitty!"

"Matt Dillon?" Cooper questioned.

"Uh huh!" Parker stood a bit more and smiled, "They're awful nice people, those two." Logan release his shirt, Parker continued, "Once that Miss Kitty even bought me a drink. She's real pretty."

"I'd say so…" Logan added mischievously.

"And that Marshal fella may be big, but he's awful nice in his own way. He even stopped a few fights while I was in town." Parker shook his head, "Dreadfully quick with a gun though."

"Always has been." Cooper sighed up his breath.

"You know em?" Logan asked quietly.

"Everybody knows Matt Dillon!" Parker exclaimed, still naive to the whole plan of robbing the town at any cost, "He's a legend in Dodge City!"

"Shut up!" Logan snapped at Parker, "I don't care about no damn US Marshal!"

"You should! He's great once you meet him." Parker said almost with disgust, "He knows everybody in town. He's the law around these parts!"

Logan raised his hand to strike Parker. Cooper grabbed his arm, "He's right."

"But, Boss!" Logan whined, "We can't have no law man…"

"Never mind that!" Cooper eyed him coyly.

"Look!" Parker smiled and pointed, "I knew it!" He turned to the other men, "I knew they was more than just friends!" He chuckled at the sight of seeing Matt kiss Kitty. "This is great! I can't wait for you guys to meet them!"

"Parker's right…" Cooper agreed, "We need to meet them. They could help out a lot." He looked out the window at the couple sharing what they thought was a private moment, "They could help more than you know." He winked at Logan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan looked ahead. He noticed there was a wagon riding slowly up ahead. He furrowed his brow and said to himself, "Huh? Who could this be?" He thought back on his ride into Dodge… He had passed a group of people singing by a river or small lake. He didn't pay much attention because he was hungry and needed to get back to the cabin. This couple had to be deserters from that group of people, maybe they were courting, or maybe… shit! He spurred his horse to speed up a bit. He rode up beside Matt and Kitty, "Howdy, folks!" He tipped his hat.

Kitty sat up quickly, not wanting anyone to see them showing this much affection outside her rooms. Matt looked down at her questioningly, "Kitty?" He saw her looking behind them. He looked to the young cowboy coming up to their right, "Afternoon." Matt nodded his head, "Can we help you?"

Logan, not much younger than Matt, tipped his hat, "Just passing through, Mister." He slowed his horse, "You folks from around Dodge?"

Matt looked at him with a blank stare, "Just passing though…" He answered vaguely.

He nodded, "Well, it looks like we aren't meant to cross paths then mister…" Logan smiled and looked to Kitty, "Sorry, miss. Hope I didn't bother ya. You guys have a good afternoon!"

Kitty painted on a smile in contrast of Matt's unwelcome frown. She grinned, "Likewise, mister. Enjoy your ride." Logan tipped his hat, Matt retuned the gesture. After the cowboy hurried off, Kitty looked to over to Matt, "You okay, Cowboy?"

He grunted, "Yeah." He shifted in his seat.

She sidled back over, "Don't lie to me... It does you no good, Matt Dillon."

Matt chuckled and smile, "Woman." He wrapped his arm around her, "You know me all too well."

Kitty scoffed and looked at him beneath hooded eyes, "I don't know about that, but…" She placed her hand on his cheek, "I do know one thing… " She admitted and smiled warmly...

"What's that?" Matt returned the look once he pulled the buggy to a halt... in front of an abandoned cabin a mile outside of Dodge.

Kitty leaned in real close, "I know when you're jealous."

Matt laughed and laid a lingering kiss on her lips. He looked her in the eye, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

Kitty slapped his arm, "Maybe…" She held his eyes for a moment longer. Smiling, she looked around, "Where are we?"

"At your surprise… of course." Matt teased, "You...?"

"But, Matt…" She looked around, "This is the old Wilkes cabin…"

"You don't like it?" Matt continued his joke.

"It's beautiful…" Kitty forced a smile, "But what are we doing here?"

Matt chuckled. Knowing she was trying to be good sport, "Kitty, I love you."

She looked over at him, "Why are you smiling?" Kitty was still slightly confused.

"Haha!" Matt laughed, "Kitty, you're amazing."

"Matt..." She furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about?"

"You're just so easy to please..." Matt kissed her on unsuspected lips.

"I don't know about that, Cowboy." Kitty teased, "But... I am a little confused on why we are outside the city limits, at an old ramshackle cabin, in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, Kitty," Matt leaned in a little closer, "What most people don't know about this place is..." He pointed to a little area to the right of the cabin, "There's a little hideaway behind those trees over there..." He smiled down at Kitty, "That's why Jody bought this place back years ago. He found this small portion of land while he and his wife were on their way to Dodge almost 20 years ago. He thought this was the perfect place to retire."

"I never knew that." Kitty's sparking blue eyes found Matt's, "I just thought he and Rachel wanted a place close to town."

"Nope!" Matt took a moment of silence in honor of the town memeber, "So when Jody passed and Rachel left the place a year ago... it's been sitting vacant." He watched Kitty. Then continued, "I could never buy a place like this for you, but I'd like to at least share a memory with you here..." He looked across the small lot of land, "Even if it is for only an afternoon."

Kitty smiled warmly, "Any time with you, Cowboy is..."

"I know, Kitty." Matt captured her lips once more.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time then." She kissed him back, "I only have a few hours to do what I want with you..." She left her finger trail a little down the front of his shirt, "... before I have to meet that whiskey drummer."

Matt blushed, "Miss Russell!" He acted appalled, "What would Doc say about that!"

"Doctor's orders remember!?" Kitty teased, reminding him of the visit from Gore's Gang a few weeks back, "A couple of three weeks if I remember correctly."

"Oh, Kitty!" Matt urged the horses forward, "That's just here say!" Not wanting to remember anything about that night ever again, but loving the prescription Doc suggested.

Kitty laughed, "Oh, Matt." She leaned forward a bit as they entered the secluded area, "It's absolutely breathtaking!"

"I told you!" Matt pulled the horses back, "I've been saving this for months now."

"Oh, Matt!" She looked around and began to climb off the wagon, "Why didn't I know about this!"

"Wait, Kitty!" He hurried to her side before she could step off the step.

"Let me have a little enjoyment, sweetheart." He teased as he helped her step off the buggy.

Kitty chuckled knowing what he was implying, "Matt, I'll let you enjoy every inch off me..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I promise, I'm all yours, big man." She looked around, "But I'm a big girl... I think I can climb off a buggy all by myself."

"That may be..." He leaned in with that baritone voice, "But I still like to help."

Kitty smiled warmly and chuckled. She placed a small peck on his lips, "Come on." She slipped out of his arms and headed toward the small creek, "You grab the luggage, Cowboy... and I'll..." She backed up slowly as he watched, "I'll begin unpacking..." With that she made a quick motion in removing her shoes, dress, and undergarments. Hair in still perfect form, she waded into the creek... with nothing left to his imagination.

Matt still standing speechless made a quick recovery by grabbing the basket and blanket. Removing his boots, he quickly made his way down the bank, "Wait for me!" Throwing everything to the side, Matt quickly removed everything so he could join Kitty. Absentmindedly, forgetting his hat, he strode into the creek... right up to Kitty.

Kitty laughed, "You get in some kind of hurry at times, Cowboy." She removed his hat and placed it on her head, "You need to learn your lesson, mister." She smiled when she heard a growl escape his throat. She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the neck. She placed her hand on his hat that was beginning to slide off, "Matt!" She laughed as he growled into her ear, "Stop that!"

He smiled into her neck, "Only if you ask nicely!" He nipped at her skin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance. "Stop It!" She giggled, "You sound like a bear or something!" She slapped his back, smiling. After a moment ... All happiness came to a halt. She looked up in question. He body tensed, "Matt?" ... Matt was still teasing her. She ceased all flirting, "Matt!"

He pulled his head back, "What's wrong?" He looked into her blue eyes... they were full of fear, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Matt..." she pointed behind him, "You need to run around." Matt furrowed his brows and looked at her befuddled and confused. After a moment or two he turned around... still holding Kitty in his arms, he blocked her body from the invasion waiting behind him...

"Maybe you should listen to the lady, Marshal Dillon." Cooper confirmed with his pistol pointing straight at Matt.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt turned around slowly, "I don't know what you want, cowboy," He push Kitty behind him further, "but there's no cause…"

"Don't be telling me, Marshal, what 'cause' I have with you." Cooper motioned Logan over to Matt and Kitty's wagon, "Give the man his pants and get the lady here, a blanket." Matt and Kitty (still behind Matt) waded waist high to the bank. Matt never took his eyes off Cooper or his arm from around Kitty… who hoovered as close as she could to his back.

"You sure you want to do that?" Logan question him as he tried to get a glimpse of Kitty and threw Matt his pants.

"Don't be juvenile, you idiot." Cooper rolled his eyes, "Give the lady something to cover herself up with so the Marshal here can calm the hell down." He turned to Matt, "I don't want to hurt either one of you." He looked over Matt's torso, "I can tell you've been through a few tangles yourself…" He looked at the wagon, "Logan, bring the wagon down here and help these folks in it." He looked up to the sky, "Looks like rain, so we need to get back to the cabin before we're missed." Cooper waved his gun and pointed Matt to the buggy.

"What do you want from us?" Matt asked Cooper as they walked by him.

"Never you mind that right now, Marshal. All in good time." Cooper answered very softly.

Matt sighed and held Kitty close. Rubbing her arms, he noticed her begin to shiver, "You cold?" He asked as they walked over to the wagon at gun point.

"Doesn't really matter now does it, Matt?" Kitty dryly added, "I could freeze before they actually tell us what." She looked at Matt, "I don't understand. I've never seen them before, but seem to know you." Matt just shook his head and took one arm and Logan took the other to lift her into the buggy. Kitty turned around and back handed him, "Don't touch me!"

"Woman!" Logan went to slap her back.

Matt grabbed his arm and punched him right in the face, "You heard her!"

Logan jumped up and grabbed his gun and pointed it at Matt. Matt pushed Kitty behind him and reached absentmindedly at his gun that wasn't there. Cooper stepped in front of Matt and Logan, "Don't, son…" Cooper said sternly.

"You see what he just did, Cooper!" Logan still seeing red. "I..I.."

"You got a little fresh with his woman," Cooper clicked his teeth, "Serves you right." He turned to Matt and Kitty, "He'll learn one day."

Logan pouted and shoved his gun back in his holster, "She's probably nothing more than a common…"

Cooper turned and back handed him, knocking him to the ground, "Watch your mouth!" He turned back to Matt and Kitty who were still holding each other speechless, "Now, Marshal if you'd help the lady here into the wagon, I'm going to climb in behind you two, and Logan there is going to lead the horse back to the cabin."

Matt nodded and lifted Kitty in her seat. Slowly looking around, he saw his gun under his jacket... in the back of the wagon. Kitty grabbed his arm, "Matt," She searched his eyes, "Don't do anything stupid right now." Looking at his healing scars on his torso and noticing him still breathing hard from hitting the young cowboy, "Take it easy, remember?"

Matt let out a sigh and began to climb onto the wagon. Cooper came up beside him, nudging the gun in Matt's side, "I'd listen to the lady," He looked at Kitty, "Seems like you two have been in this situation a time or two." He chuckled, "Obviously, you've done something right and listened to someone... else you would be here." He motioned the gun upward, "Go on, climb up there, big man." He turned to Logan as he climbed on the back behind Matt and Kitty, "Take lead, boy!"

* * *

The ride back to the cabin was quick and quiet. Kitty would shiver and Matt would do his best to warm her through the blanket, even though he was kinda cold himself. Kitty would cut her eyes up at him and all he could do was shrugged his shoulders. He knew she was aggravated and she knew none of this was his fault... but these things always seem to happen... She just wanted to go a month or two without getting kidnapped or held at gunpoint. She let out a sigh.

"We're here folks!" Cooper called out when they arrived at the cabin. He jumped off. Forgetting about his knee, his leg came out from underneath him. "Dammit!" He grabbed and tried to get up real quick like before anyone noticed.

Matt jumped off the wagon and hurried to his side, "You okay, mister?"

Logan tied the horses up and ran over to Cooper. Shoving Matt away, "Get away from him!"

"I'm just trying to help." Matt looked back at Kitty to make sure she was still there, "There's a doctor in town. He's a real good friend of ours... and..."

A bolt of lightning stuck in the distance, Cooper waved both of them away. He stood up and pointed his gun at Matt. Then turned to Logan, "Get the horse to the barn." Turning to Matt again, he threw Matt's handcuffs at him, "Put these on, Marshal."

"But..." Matt turned to Kitty with wondering eyes for encouragement, "Listen, mister, I don't know..."

"Listen to your elders, son..." Cooper gritted, "And do as you're told." He pointed his gun at Matt again, "Behind your back..." Matt turned around and did as he was told. Cooper fastened the cuffs, "I'll help the lady down."

Rain started to fall, "You don't touch me either!" Kitty began to get down and slipped on the wagon step. Cooper caught her before she fell. She pushed at him forgetting about the blanket, "Matt!"

Cooper tried to keep the blanket wrapped around Kitty, "Listen lady!" Cooper pulled her in close to him, "Stop struggling! I'm not going to hurt you!" Cooper let her go when she began to calm down. "Listen you're old enough to be my daughter! I'm trying to help you stay covered!" He picked up Kitty's dress from the back of the wagon, along with Matt's clothes and gun belt.

She fell backed into Matt's chest when Cooper released her. Hands behind his back, Matt still wanted to comfort her, "Kitty, it's okay." He turned to Cooper, "Can we get in the house before we get struck by lightning or we all get sick?"

Logan ran back from the barn, "Storm's comin', Cooper!"

Cooper handed Logan their stuff and grabbed Matt's arm. Pointing toward the cabin door, "Go on, let's get some coffee and fire going. Looks like we're going to be here a spell." He looked around as they all walked into the cabin, "It's gettin' dark outside."

* * *

As they walked through the door, Cooper lead Matt and Kitty to sit at the kitchen table, "Have a seat you two... so we can get better acquainted." Logan stood behind Matt and Kitty while Cooper sat across the table, "So, I only have a small insight of you and how you both live in Dodge. I was just..."

"Sorry you guys!" Parker came busting through the back door with an arm full of wood, "I thought I'd get some fire wood together for the fish you guys went to catch..." He laid the wood by the stove, "Where's the fish?"

"We have company, cousin..." Logan placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty snatched her shoulder away, "Don't!"

Parker turned around when he heard her voice, "Miss Kitty?" He whipped around with a questioning look on his face.

"John!" Kitty jumped up, not expecting to see a familiar face.

Cooper looked at Logan. Logan smiled, "They're stranded from the storm, little cousin." Logan pushed her back down to sit, "Gonna hangout with us until it passes..." He smacked Matt on the back, "Ain't that right, Marshal?"

Matt grunted, "Sure." He looked at Kitty shivering, then turned to Cooper, "Can she get her dress before she gets sick?"

"Sure thing, Marshal!" Parker ran to the chair covered in cobwebs and dusted off her dress. He walked back to the table, "Here a go, Miss Kitty!" He smiled.

"Thanks, John." Kitty forced a smile, "Is there a place I can change?" She never took her eyes off Parker.

"Right in here," Logan dipped is hat low and pointed into an abandoned room to the side.

"Don't listen to my cousin, miss. He's not exactly a gentleman. " He smiled. Parker was still mesmerized by Kitty's gentleness and warmth, "But... Yes, ma'am!" He lead her to the room, "I'll wait right here by the door." He winked, "I'll protect you."

Kitty smiled and shut the door... not knowing what poor innocent Parker knew or didn't know... she leaned against the door and let out a shuttering sigh. Could she escape? She didn't want to leave Matt in handcuffs, but she needed to figure out a plan. She knew this older cowboy wanted something from Matt or was going to use him as leverage for something... and this younger cowboy, Logan was bad news. She looked down at her dress... "That bastard only brought in my corset and dress." Kitty rolled her eyes at the thought of Logan's lasciviousness, "Men..." Dropping the blanket, she began to lace up her corset.

* * *

Outside the bedroom, Parker stood by the door, arms crossed. Logan walked over to him, "You think you're better than us?"

Parker rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about?" Then he looked over to Matt and noticed his hands being handcuffed. He swallowed, "Logan?" Matt heard the fear in his voice. He turned around as Parker walked toward the table. Parker was now super confused, "Cooper? ...Logan? ...Whats going on? Why is Marshal Dillon in handcuffs?" He was turning around when thunder cracked in the background... covering the sound of Logan hitting him on the back of the head with his gun... and his body hitting the ground.

Kitty walked out about the time Parker hit the floor. She ran over to cradled his head, looking up at Logan, "What did you do that for!?" She looked down at Parker, "He's just a kid."

"Kitty," Matt gentle called down to her. He motioned her to sit back down, "He'll be fine. Come back and sit down." He turned to Cooper, "Cooper has a few things he'd like to discuss with us."

Kitty looked up and looked around, "But Matt..." After a moment she gave in and stood, "Can we at least get a fire going?" She looked at Logan as she placed her blanket around Matt's shoulders, "You don't looking busy..." Kitty added dryly.

Logan let out a growl and back handed Kitty as hard as he could. Matt gasped, "Kitty!" Still having his hand bound behind his back, he looked to Cooper with fire in his eyes.

Kitty was a little dazed. Logan thought he would take the opportunity to make his move...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Texas – 6 months ago

* * *

"You Lane Cooper?" A young cowboy late-thirties walked up to an older gentleman in a vacant saloon in East Texas.

The older man looked up over the brim of his beer he was sipping on, "Who's askin'?"

The young drifter pushed his hat back and sat down, "Logan Hays." He stuck his hand out. Cooper grunted as a response and took another sip of beer. Logan furrowed his brow and continued, "Boys say you're looking for a running partner."

"What boys would that be, son?" Cooper placed his mug in front of him, "I'm just a common cowboy on my way to the east coast. Just looking for a retirement place. Been runnin' cattle far too long." He pushed his hat back.

"Well," Logan shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe… but way I hear it you're looking to hit a few loads on your way to retirement."

"I wouldn't know 'bout such things." Cooper answered nonchalantly. He looked up at the young cowboy, "Why you looking for trouble, boy." He sighed, "That kinda running always catches up with you."

Logan thought about the irony, "Seems yours just caught up with you." He laid an envelope in front of Cooper.

Cooper watched as it fell, "What's the idea?"

"I'll be at the hotel in town, Room 220." Logan tossed his head toward the letter, "It'd be in your best interest to come find me after the initial shock wears off…" He tipped his hat, "Cause we ain't playin' old man." He walked out with eyes of death, cold as Winter.

Cooper scoffed at the bullheadedness of the young pup. He shook his head, thinking about how cocky he once was and how his wife calmed him down. He smiled. Looking at the letter, he opened the envelope… his eye filled with unshed tears as he began to read… then he began to see red.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

When Logan slapped Kitty, she fell backwards, hit her head on a beam and landed on the ground. Logan walked and stood over her, lightning flashed.

"Kitty!" Matt jumped up and stumbled to his feet. Thunder rumbled and rain beat on the cabin.

Logan pushed him down, "Stand down marshal." He began to unbuckle his belt as he knelt down in front of Kitty.

Kitty grabbed her head, "What..." Still dazed, "Matt..." Kitty was trying to make out the figure in front of her.

Matt made his way to his feet, "Logan!" Matt kicked Logan in the ribs as he tried to crawl closer to Kitty. Logan tried to stand, but Matt kicked him again. Matt was struggling without the use of his hands, so the third time Logan grabbed Matt's foot... causing him to stumble backwards. Logan grabbed his ribs, making his way to Matt, he punched him square in the jaw. Matt moved to the side for the second one and ducked for the third... Logan wasn't expecting Matt to pop back up and headbutt him in the nose. By this time, Matt was standing protectively in front of Kitty, who was slowly making her way to her feet. He stood his signature stance, "I told you to leave her alone." He felt Kitty smooth his back as she shook her dizziness off.

Logan looked down at the blood on his shirt, "You broke my nose!" He looked at Matt with revenge. Matt braced for another round. Until he heard a cock of a gun hammer. Logan turned to see Cooper holding a gun pointed at him.

"Leave the lady alone, Hays." Cooper never took his eyes off Logan.

"He broke my nose!" Logan pointed at Matt.

"You're lucky he can't break more than that!" Cooper countered. Holstering his gun, "Now get your head out of your ass. The wagon needs to be suited up with some horses, and we have to figure out what I need to do next!"

Logan looked at Matt and Kitty then back at Cooper, "You need to take that marshal into town and get my money!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Matt began to say as the room started spinning... He turned to Kitty, "Kitty?" He tried to blink away his own dizziness. Suddenly, he fell to the floor.

"Matt!" Kitty fell to her knees. Blood was coming from his head. She looked at Cooper, "Get me a towel!"

Logan looked at Cooper, "You get that money or else!" He looked back to Matt laying in Kitty's lap and his cousin coming to on the floor, "This has gotten way out of hand, old man!" He grabbed a bottle of whiskey, "I'm going to the barn to mend my broken nose! You two figure out what the hell is going on!" He slammed the door behind him.

Cooper shook his head and sighed. He walked from the kitchen to Kitty, who was on the other side of the table, "Here you go, miss."

Kitty snatched the towel, "I need water!" Cooper did as he was told. Kitty looked over to young Parker trying to get his wits about him, "John?" She smiled at his sweet face, "You okay?"

Parker looked around, "What happened? What's going on?"

"Never mind that, boy." Cooper handed Kitty a pan of water.

Kitty sat the water next to her as she sat Indian style on the floor. Resting Matt's head in her lap,"Can you do something about theses handcuffs on him?" She knew he couldn't be comfortable.

"I can't take 'em off, ma'am." Cooper said regretfully. Kitty rolled her eyes and began to clean Matt's head. He looked them over for a moment, "Well, he is unconscious, and I know he has to be uncomfortable." He thought for a moment. He knelt down, "What about we bring his hands to the front." He smiled at Kitty looking for her approval. Kitty nodded with her poker face. He did as he said he would. Parker watched him, never seeing an act of kindness from the old outlaw. Cooper stood and acknowledged the cut on Matt's head. Looking down, "That from hitting Logan in the head?"

Kitty looked up at Cooper. She sighed. Looking back at Matt's head she answered softly, "No." She ran her fingers through his hair, "Bullet grazed the top of his head a few weeks ago. He's still recovering." She smiled at the thought of Doc and what he would have to say right now. She chuckled to herself, "Couple three weeks my ass..." She whispered his unique prescription under her breath. Cooper and Parker look at one another, both confused. She came out of her world with Matt and looked back at the cowboys. Her anger flared back up, "What do you guys want!?"

"Ma'am it's not that easy..." Cooper sat down on the bench with Parker still trying to figure out what his cousin had gotten him into. Cooper took his hat off and ran his fingers through his graying hair, "It's complicated." He looked out the window, "Rain's letting up." He turned to Parker, "I'm taking Miss Russell with me..."

"What!" Kitty shot her head in his direction, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"I'm sorry, miss." Cooper looked at Matt, "He isn't in any condition to ride.."

Kitty looked down at Matt, "But... I can't leave him here!" She looked at Parker with tears in her eyes. Parker dropped his head.

Cooper continued, "...Well, I need one of you to go to town with me as leverage." He put his hat back on, "I don't want no trouble, Miss Russell. Parker here will look after the Marshal." He stood and sighed. He looked to Parker, "Please just do what your cousin says. I don't need him stirring up any trouble or losing his cool while we're gone."

Kitty knew she had to go. It wouldn't do them either any good for her to cause a scene. She kissed Matt softly on the forehead. She looked to Parker, "Can you hand me a part of that old chair so I can put in under his head?"

Parker walked to the chair and tore off a piece of the cushion, "Here ya go, Miss Kitty."

Cooper bent down and handed him the blanket on the floor, "Here, this fell off the Marshal's shoulders."

Parker paused a minute, "Thanks, Mr. Cooper." He smiled as he laid the blanket across Matt's torso. He offered Kitty his hand, "Let me help you up, Miss Kitty."

Kitty took his hand, "Thanks, John." She smoothed her skits and looked at Cooper, "Thanks, Mr. Cooper."

He just grunted, "Let's go." He walked over to the door and Kitty followed behind, "Wagon's waiting, I'm sure." He watched Kitty turn back to Matt one last time, "You won't be gone long, Miss Russell." He opened the door for her, "I promise." He offer her a smile.

She didn't returned the gesture just walked by him and climbed on the wagon. Cooper watched her and thought her spunk would be entertaining if the circumstances were different. He shook his head and climbed up beside her. He clicked to the horses and asked them forward.

* * *

Parker watched them as they rode away. He thought to himself, 'Yeah, Miss Russell will win him over.' He smiled. He heard Matt moving behind him. He ran over to him, "Marshal! Don't move!" He attempted to keep him down.

Matt looked around. He tried to stand but almost immediately fell back down. He grabbed his head, "Ouch!" He brought his hand down smeared with blood. He looked around again, "Where's Kitty!" He grabbed Parker, "I swear if he..."

"It's okay, Marshal. She's with Cooper." Matt finally noticed his hands were in front of him. Parker nodded at what he was thinking, "Cooper's the good egg. I think my cousin, Lane has done something really bad, Marshal Dillon."

Matt shook his head, "You help me to the table, Parker?"

"Miss Kitty wanted you to lay down." Parker grabbed his right arm as if he were really helping Matt stand. He knew he would get up if he wanted to on his own.

"Yeah well, Parker..." Matt grunted as he sat, "Kitty wants me to do a lot of things." They both chuckled. Matt looked at Parker, "How's you get roped into all this, son?" He tried to rubbed his neck, "I didn't peg you for the outlaw type."

Parker laughed. He walked over to the sink and purred them a cup of coffee. He sat down across from Matt, "I didn't know my cousin was the outlaw type either." He took a sip of coffee, "I just thought he was mean." Parker shrugged his shoulders. Matt chuckled. They both took another sip of coffee, "Well, I guess you should know Marshal... I think they're planning on robbing your town."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't shock me." Matt sat his cup in front of him. He looked at his handcuffs, "I need you to help me, John."

"Anything for you Marshal." Parker was ready for action.

"I need you to tell me everything you can about your cousin and his friend... and what they've had you do for them." Matt needed to break these men down.

"Well, it all started about three months ago... my cousin asked me to come to Dodge and find an old abandoned farm near the town..." Parker continued as Matt listened...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The stage ride should have been quiet, but Cooper kept talking. He told Kitty about his daughter and grandson in Virginia. How he had left Mississippi and moved to Dallas for work 15 years ago. He spoke on how he left his wife and daughter in Mississippi all those years ago. He and his wife agreed it would be a good job opportunity. And how he received a letter from his daughter a few months ago saying that his wife of almost fifty years is on her death bed in Mississippi. He found out his daughter which was now thirty years old had an almost grown kid herself.

"I've never met my grandson..." He added absentmindedly. "I just wanted to make a big impression since I've been writing them about all the money I've been saving." He wiped his forehead under his hat, "Been sending money, you know? But then finally decided I've had missed too much of my family's life. and wanted to go back to Mississippi..." He admitted, "Plus, I miss my wife." He choked back a tear, "I want to see my love before she passes."

Kitty sat and listened, but she could only think of Matt. She knew they were on their way to rob the bank or something. She knew the something was about to happen, and she knew she was only a pawn in this plan. She sighed, "You really been working cattle for the last fifteen years?"

He almost jumped when she chimed in... He looked at her and then back to the road, "On and off - took on the outlaw life when I was young and foolish, but my wife knocked some sense in me." He smiled at the memory, "Times got hard in Texas, so figured I could just turned back to those ways to help speed things along."

Kitty grunted, "You ever thought about an honest day's work?"

"Tried that… about killed me." He chuckled.

Kitty smiled softly. Then cleared her thought, "How much money you got…" She paused, "…and I'll use the word saved… how much you got saved so far?"

"Well," He thought about it, "I'd say about a thousand." He shifted in the wagon, "Half of that belongs to Logan and Parker."

Kitty thought of poor Parker, "Young John didn't know about any of this, did he?"

Cooper shook his head, "No ma'am." He threw his head a bit, "That was Logan's idea. Said his baby cousin owed him a few favors and wanted to travel before settling down. So, Logan suggested he come further East and look for a piece of land he and Logan could farm together." Cooper sat up a little straighter, "I was just part of a plan. He had no intention of farming anything with anyone." He looked over and smiled at Kitty, "But I guess you knew that. I bet you've seen our kind before." He looked toward the road, "Guess that's why you've done so well in your profession, ma'am."

"A time or two." Kitty chuckled, "All in an honest day's work." She smiled.

"Well, I don't know if it's completely honest, Miss Kitty." He smiled warmly, "I'm sure you ladies have told some tall tales over time."

Kitty laughed a little more than she had expected. She cleared her throat., "You got me there, Mr. Cooper."

"That was nice." Cooper smiled again.

"What's that?" Kitty looked over at him.

"You're laughter." He looked ahead and let a frown blaze over his facial features, "Almost seemed genuine."

She smiled, "Sorry to say it was." She looked at her hands, "Haven't laughed in a few weeks. And to be honest, it felt pretty good." She looked back up into his eyes.

"Yeah, Parker told me what happened with that gang that came though Dodge a few weeks ago, "Gore?"

Kitty nodded, lost all emotion, and stared back at her hands. She thought about holding Matt's head in her hands, listening to Doc say there was nothing he could do, and sitting her in room trying to numb herself.

Cooper gave her a moment, "I'm sorry, Miss Russell." He patted her on the arm lightly, "I know it was terrible, and I know the Marshal is recovering." She raised her head. He continued, "I saw the bullet wounds… I know what those look like… from experience, miss." He rubbed his left arm out of memory.

She turned away for a moment, then turned back with burning unshed tears, "Then why are you doing this! Why are you letting Logan suddenly run the show? Why don't you stop him and do what's right! Matt and I have done nothing to you guys but be nice! This town just went through hell less than 2 weeks ago, and now some retired outlaw wants to continue his legacy through a bull-headed idiot, that doesn't know shit from dirt, wants to rob a city that was just robbed… someone didn't do their job, or someone isn't telling us everything. I mean what the hell do you want!? You can use me… you can use Matt… but in the end, you're going to get caught. And you're probably going to die… I want to help, we want to help… but you don't have many options. What about your daughter and grandson or wife of almost 50 years… what are they going to think!? Why don't you think of them for a change!" She stopped to breath. He sat speechless looking down at the reins. Chest heaving, she waited for him to answer.

He pulled the horses to a stop. He sighed and paused for a moment. Still looking down, "I am thinking about them…" He looked at her with tears in his eyes, "They're all I think about, Miss Russell." He took a note from his shirt pocket and handed it to Kitty.

She looked at him in confusion. Taking the note, she began to read out loud,

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _I know you know Mother is very ill and there isn't much we can do now. She really wants to see you, keeps asking about you. I hope this letter gets to you. Man, by the name of Grant is here with us, he said he's staying until you get here with your friend, Mr. Hays. Johnathan and I are quite frightened, but he says he's won't hurt us. I hope you and Mr. Hays get here soon. He makes Johnathan go to the telegraph office every other day to send messages. We will be here in Mississippi until you get here. I don't understand what's happening, but I know you are coming home. I will keep that near my heart. Grant asked me to write you this letter for our safety. Please hurry, Mother is tired. We love you,_

 _Many thoughts of joy and warmth,_

 _Paula, your happiness whom you loved first._

Kitty finished reading, "How do you know this is her? They could have made this letter up for all you know." She handed the note back to him.

He took the note from her hand, "She knew I would know it's her… by the happiness part she wrote."

Kitty countered, "They could have made that up as well!" Still upset.

He placed the letter back in his jacket, "No… No, ma'am." He looked in Kitty's eyes, "I can assure you that part couldn't be forged."

Seeing the confidence in his eyes, Kitty sighed, "But… how…"

He began to tell her softly. The thought of his family was as fresh as yesterday, "When she was little, we always tucked her in, my wife and I…" He smiled at the memory, "She would always say, 'I love you!' My wife would say, 'We love you more.' She would say, 'I love you most!' … Then, like clockwork, I would end my part by saying, 'But I loved you first.'" He wiped away a tear, "Silly uh?"

Kitty wiped away her own tear, "Not at all, Mr. Cooper."

He smiled and continued, "Only my wife and daughter would know that… and maybe Johnathan… if he hasn't gotten too old for that nonsense." He chuckled.

Kitty smiled, "Kids don't forget things like that. No matter how old they get." She patted his arm. "But, Mr. Cooper we have figure something out that doesn't involve killing or robbing Dodge." She thought of Dodge and its residents, "We have to come up with an alternative." She looked at her hands again, "I can't let you do that to our town again. We've seen enough death…" She thought of Matt, "And the Marshal…" She looked at Cooper, "Matt can't take another…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"You're rather protective of each other, aren't you?" He knew that feeling, "I needed him on this buggy ride, you know?" She nodded trying not to actually cry, He sighed, "But I'm sure he would have been hellbent on him staying there with Logan. I would have completely agreed, honestly. That's why I brought you." He chuckled, "He probably would have killed Logan if those handcuffs weren't on…"

"That's not funny." Kitty shot him a look.

"No ma'am, it isn't…" He apologized, "I didn't mean anything by it, I promise." He smiled warmly, "I just feel that same about my wife, you understand? And I know what I would have done if someone laid a hand on her." He thought back to the incident, "I saw that look, Miss Russell." He shook his head, "That man…" He chuckled, "Poor Logan wouldn't have had a chance."

"I don't like to think of Matt that way, it goes unsaid what we would do for one another, Mr. Cooper." Kitty smiled knowingly, "But yes, Logan should think his lucky stars."

Cooper grinned, "Maybe we can use that against Mr. Hays…" His wheels started to turn.

"I don't know if I like your train of thought, Mr. Cooper." Kitty gave him a sideways glance.

"No, no, no!" He shook his head, "I wasn't thinking about using you as bait, Miss Russell… but now that you've given me the idea, that may actually work."

"I just said Matt is can't…" She turned her body to face him, "He's recovering!"

"I'm not saying that I want him to get hurt…" Cooper scrubbed his face, "I'm just saying we can use his strength tied in with his need to protect you from harm…"

"I don't like this plan!" Kitty continued, "Let's just go to town and get the damn money."

"No, listen to me." Cooper turned to face her, "You know Logan's going to get drunk tonight and try to make another move on you…"

Kitty interrupted, "That's what I don't want!"

"But we can set the scene where you have the upper hand. Like maybe you can cook dinner or something. If you can distract him for a few minutes, I can uncuff the Marshal!" Cooper smiled a huge smile, "It's fool proof!"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Yeah, except you don't have to deal with the fool." She dryly added. Then thought, "What if he gets out of hand, pulls a knife or gun or something? Matt and I will be defenseless. Did you think about that?"

"I'll make sure the marshal has his gun near him…" Cooper assured her, "I'll sit at the table cleaning guns or something." He thought again, "Yeah! I tell him we just scoped this out this trip, and we need to plan a different strategy. And while you cook dinner or make coffee, I can clean guns. Maybe send Parker to get wood and by that time Logan should be drunk enough to feel bulletproof."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Kitty thought about all the young bullheaded cowboys she's dealt with over the years. "You sure about this, Mr. Cooper?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've spent enough time with this boy. If we can get control of the situation, we can force his hand to write whatever we need to, so I can ensure my family's safety." Cooper turned the horses around. Smiling at Kitty, "You're a fine woman, Miss Russell."

Kitty scoffed, "Is that right, Mr. Cooper."

"Lane." Cooper clicked to the horses, "You can call me Lane, Miss Russell."

Kitty still not too thrilled about the whole situation, looked over to Cooper, "Lane." She smiled warmly, "If this works, I'll be mighty in debt to you."

"No ma'am," Cooper tipped his hat, "It's me who's in debt with you."

Kitty smiled. Happy to be on the hopefully winning side again soon. The cabin was a short ride away. She thought of Matt, can he have one day to do nothing? Hopefully, tomorrow, they could do nothing together. She just wanted a break and was worried how many more injuries Matt could take today. His strength was controlled by his motivations. He was ten-feet tall and bulletproof when he had to be… unfortunately, he always felt the aftermath after the adrenaline was gone. She let out a long sigh… and thought here we go again.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Matt sat and listen to Parker tell his story of his cousin… all while trying to come up with a plan to save his town, Kitty, and himself from another disaster.

"Listen, Parker." Matt interrupted, "Where's my gun?"

Parker look around, "I don't know Marshal Dillon." He walked back to the kitchen sink. Searching the counter, "Maybe Cooper has it. I haven't seen it." He lowered his head.

"It's okay, Parker." Matt sighed, "Just thought we could have one handy if we needed one." He forced a smile.

Parker thought a minute. He scratched his head, "I have my pistol, but I only have one bullet left."

"That's all I need." Matt admitted.

He walked over to his saddle bag, "Had to eat some on the road out there, if you catch my drift." He smiled at Matt as he laid it on the table.

Matt opened the revolver's wheel to make sure there was at least one bullet in the chamber. As he lined up the shot, Logan came crashing through the door... the bullet fell from the gun and rolled under the table. Parker and Matt both gasped. Matt put his hands in his lap, along with the gun.

Logan stumbled to the kitchen sink, "Where's the woman!."

Parker grabbed his cousin before he fell, giving Matt enough time to spot the bullet. Parker walked Logan to the broken down chair facing the stove, "Here." He sat him down and threw a look to Matt. He patted Logan on the back, "Just sit here and sober up. I'll get you some water."

Logan pushed his hand away and stood up, knocking the chair back, "I don't want no water! I want that woman!" He looked around, "Where is she?"

Parker helped steady him, "She went with Cooper."

Logan finally saw Matt sitting at the table, "You!" He walked over and punched Matt in the face. Matt fell backwards off the bench, "I'm going to kill you! I bet your body itself is worth some money in the right ring."

Matt scrubbed his face, "I bet it is." He stood and walked up to him, "But I'm.."

Parker stepped in between Matt and Logan, "Back off Logan!" He pushed his chest.

Logan pushed Parker to the ground and took another swing at Matt. Being drunk, he missed and Matt was able to get his arms over Logan's head. Logan grabbed at Matt arms as he started to strangle him. He elbowed Matt in the ribs causing Matt to let go. Logan kicked Matt in the stomach and Matt hit the ground... Logan pulled his gun...

From outside, Kitty heard the gunshot. She jumped off the wagon.

"Kitty wait!" Cooper called as he reined in the horses.

Kitty didn't hear a thing. She busted through the door, "Matt!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Alright so Kitty..." Cooper looked over at Kitty. He could tell her mind was a million miles away, "You listening?"

Kitty looked at him blankly. She nodded, "Sure."

Cooper sighed knowing this was a lot to ask. He couldn't imagine asking his own daughter to do something like this... then he thought what if my daughter is being put in the same position. His wife, daughter, and grandson were being held hostage just like he was doing to the Marshal and Miss Kitty. He lowered his head.

Kitty reached out and padded his arm, "It's going to be okay." She offered him a warm smile, "I promise." With that she heard a gunshot coming from the house. Her head shot up, "Matt!" She yelled as she quickly jumped off the moving buggy and ran toward the house.

"Kitty!" Cooper pulled the horses to a stop as he arrived seconds behind her, "Wait! Don't go in!"

Kitty busted through the door, "Matt!" She looked at the body laying on the floor; motionless.

"Kitty!" Matt walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her. He turned to Parker, "You can put the gun down now." He pulled Kitty in closer.

Parker looked at the gun shaking in his hands. He threw the gun down like it had just burned him. He looked at his hands and then at his cousin lying dead on the ground. He began to speak, "I... I... I didn't mean to kill him, Marshal." He looked at Matt with tears in his eyes. He sat on the ground beside Logan's body.

Matt looked at the body of Logan, "I know you didn't." Matt looked back to Kitty. He pulled her away long enough to look into her eyes, "Kitty, look at me."

She looked up, "Matt..." She sniffled, "I thought... I thought..."

"I know Kitty." Matt furrowed his brows and looked at Cooper as he ran through the door, "What are you guys doing here."

Cooper tried to catch his breath, "Well we were coming back..." He stopped mid-sentence and looked at Logan's lifeless body on the floor, "Is he dead?" He walked over to Parker sitting on the ground, "Why did you kill him!" He reached down and grabbed Parker by the collar and yanked him to his feet, "I told you..."

Matt grabbed his arm as Cooper reared back to hit Parker, "Hold it!" Matt now stood between Parker and Cooper, "Logan here was aiming to kill me, mister. Parker saved my life."

"Well he just ruined mine!" Cooper held back his own tears.

Kitty took Cooper by the arm and ushered him to the bench at the table, "Here, Lane. Sit down and let me get you some water."

Matt looked at Kitty, "Lane?" He walked to the table, "What's going on here, Kitty?"

"It's a long story, Matt." She took the keys from Cooper's shirt pocket as he sat to think about his family. The only lifeline he had was now dead. Kitty turned to Matt, "Let me take these handcuffs off you, Cowboy." She looked in his eye for comfort and smiled warmly. Glad he was okay and he wasn't the one on the ground again.

Matt rubbed his wrists, "Thank you." He looked over to Parker, "You okay?"

Parker nodded, "I think I'm going to the barn and clear my head. I need to get out of here for a minute." He draped the blanket over Logan's body and walked out the back door.

Matt nodded. He sighed as he watched Kitty as she poured Cooper some water, "Cooper? What's going on? Why are you so upset?" Cooper looked up at Matt through unshed tears, but he didn't say anything.

Kitty put the cup in the table, "Matt." She called softly, "Let's go outside and talk for a minute." She motioned with her finger and Matt followed out the front door.

Once outside, Matt grabbed her and brought her into a loving embrace. He kissed her softly, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Matt." She forced a smile, "But Cooper is in some trouble." She lowered her head.

"You bet he is!" He scoffed as he walked over to the wagon to retrieve his shirt and gun, "He's going in for kidnapping, robbery..." His arm was stuck, "What's wrong with this shirt."

Kitty smiled to herself thinking he looked like a little boy trying to dress himself, "Here, let me help." She pulled the sleeve out and held it for him to place his arm in. She began to button his shirt as he fixed the collar, "It's more complicated than that, Matt. Cooper's family is the one being held hostage, and the only person who could call this off is now dead."

Matt still her hands, "Is that what you guys talked about." She nodded but never looked in his eyes and continued her story. He grabbed his vest and put it on, "You sure he isn't making this up, Kitty?"

"He showed me the letter from his daughter." Kitty shook her head, "I 'm pretty sure he's telling the truth."

"You remember his name?" Matt questioned.

"Who?" Kitty answered.

"The guy who's hold his family hostage. Logan's partner." Matt reached for his gun belt.

Kitty thought back to the buggy ride, "Ummm..." Kitty racked her brain, "I know it started with a G... Gran..."

"Grant." Parker finished her sentence. He walked around the side of the house to stand with Matt and Kitty, "Grant Baker."

"Oh, John. I'm so sorry about your cousin." Kitty gave him a warm hug, "I was hoping no one had to..."

"He did, Miss Kitty. He did." Parker answered coldly. He looked at Matt, "Grant Baker is a childhood friend of Logan's... He isn't the smartest, but he is one of the strongest."

Cooper busted through the door, "Get on the wagon, Marshal!" He had his gun pointed right at Matt.

"Mr. Cooper!" Kitty gasped.

Matt jumped protectively in front of Kitty, "Put the gun down, Cooper."

"No!" He wiped the tears from his eyes, "No! I'm going to finish what I started!" He shook his gun, "Now get on the wagon!"

Kitty touched Matt's arm. She looked at him with warmth asking him silently to give her a minute with Cooper. Matt moved to the side. Kitty walked slowly to Cooper, "Mr. Cooper?" Kitty reached out her hand, "You don't have to do this, you know..." She reminded him.

"Yes, I do!" He sniffled, "I have to get to my family!"

Kitty stepped closer with her hand still out, "Mr. Cooper..." She touched the gun. Cooper fell to the ground and cried. Kitty kicked the gun over to Matt and sat on the ground next to Cooper. She took his head and cradled it against her chest, "It's going to be okay, I promise." Kitty looked to Parker, "Can you get the horses ready for town?" Parker nodded. She looked over to Matt, "Can you load everything into the wagon? We need to get to town before it gets dark." She looked down at the old cowboy now crying softly, "We need to figure out something, Matt." Matt nodded and walked to the cabin and began loading things. Kitty held back her own sobs. She brushed Cooper's hair back so she could see his face, "We need to get going, Mr. Cooper."

He chuckled softly, "I feel like a child sitting here crying like a baby, Miss Russell."

She smiled, "We're all adults here. Let it out, Mr. Cooper."

"Lane." He reminded, "Lane, Miss Russell." He stood and offered her a hand.

Kitty chuckled as she reached for his help, "Kitty." She dusted off her dress, "You can call me Kitty."

Parker brought the horses up and tied them to the wagon. Matt and Cooper carried Logan's body to the wagon. Matt and Kitty climbed on the buggy while Cooper and Parker rode shotgun on their horses. All while things were looking up in Dodge... Grant was getting impatient waiting on his letter from Logan.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sunset was beautiful; peaceful for a chance. The trip to town was quiet again. No one spoke, but everyone had the same thing on their minds. Parker rubbed his neck and looked to the other side of the wagon to see Cooper looking blankly into the horizon. Finally breaking the silence, Matt turned to Kitty. He noticed she was shaking, "You cold, sweetie?"

Kitty turned to Matt as he was trying to take his jacket off. She stopped him, "No, Matt." She slid closer to him, "Just wrap your arm around me. You've been shirtless for almost twelve hours. I don't want you catching a cold."

He chuckled and held her close. He smiled, "But I don't want you catching a cold either."

"I'm fine." She smiled warmly as she snuggled in closer.

"Here you go, Miss Russell." Cooper brought his horse closer to the wagon and handed her his jacket, "I have an extra in my saddle bag. It's not that much further to town anyway." He smiled, "I'll be fine."

Kitty reached out and took his jacket, "Thanks." She put it on, "Still warm." She smiled as she slid back into Matt's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Matt kissed the top of her head. He squeezed her a little tighter to him, "You know, Kitty… I could sure use a beer after today."

Considering the tension, Parker and Cooper laughed. Kitty hit Matt on the arm and chuckled, "You all can have a beer on the house when we get to The Long Branch."

"Sounds good." Matt smiled and pushed the horse forward.

* * *

It took about thirty minutes to get to town. Matt pulled up to the Livery Stables. Moss walked out, "You two have been gone all day." He smiled Matt climbed off the wagon.

Matt handed him the reins, "It's been a long day, Moss." He walked over to help Kitty down, "You mind untacking these guys and finding a clean stall for these gentlemen's horses?" Matt looked at the covered body of Logan, "Moss can you get this body to Percy? I'll stop by and speak to him after I eat something."

"Sure thing, Marshal." Moss tip his hat at Cooper and Parker as they dismounted, "Just tie 'em up to the back of the wagon, and I'll get to it directly."

"Thanks, Moss." Matt tipped his hat. He placed his hand at the small of Kitty's back, "You hungry?"

Kitty nodded and looked down at her dress, "Can I clean up a little first?"

Matt chuckled, "Yes, ma'am." He turned to Cooper and Parker, "You two want to go get a room at the Dodge House and wash up... meet us for supper?"

Cooper removed his hat, "I need to find out if my family is safe, marshal. I can't eat at a moment like this... I need..."

"I understand, Cooper..." Matt knew where he was coming from, "... but a good meal will do you a load of good. You need your mind right so we can figure out a plan."

Cooper lowered his head. Parker placed his hand of his shoulder, "Come on, Cooper. I'll take you to the hotel." Parker looked to Matt and Kitty, "We'll go rest a bit and change our own clothes. We can meet you at Delmonico's around 7pm?" He tipped his hat to Kitty, "That should give Miss Kitty a moment to get herself together as well."

Kitty chuckled, "It'll take more than a moment." She smiled, "But I think that's a good idea, John." Parker tipped his hat as he and Cooper headed to The Dodge House. Kitty looked up at Matt. She caught him already looking down at her, "Walk me home?"

"It would be my pleasure." He tipped his hat. Still having his hand at the small of her back, he encouraged her forward.

* * *

The town was booming. The saloons were loud, laughter was heard throughout the streets, and no one batted an eye to see Matt and Kitty walking down the street with their dismayed and ramshackle appearance. It never even questioned the absence of two of it's leading citizens. As they arrived at The Long Branch, two drunken Cowboys came tumbling out of the batwing doors. Matt and Kitty both jumped backward. Festus stepped out, "Now get on home you filthy animals!" The cowboys quickly got their things together.

Kitty looked up at Matt, "Looks like I'm not needed anymore."

Matt chuckled, "Doesn't look like either one of is is needed."

Festus looked up to see Matt and Kitty, "Well, I didn't think you were ever getting back."

"Yeah, well, Festus it's been an interesting day." Matt pushed his hat up, "I'm just dropping Kitty off."

"Matthew, you look something terrible." Festus placed his fingers in his vest pockets.

"I know, Festus." Matt scratched his head under his hat, "You mind doing rounds tonight? I have a few things to take care of before morning..."

"Sure thang, Matthew." Festus agreed, "I'll go ahead and get started."

"Thanks, Festus." Festus tipped his hat and headed down the boardwalk. Matt turned to Kitty, "You go own upstairs and take a bath. I'm going to go change and get some paper work together."

"You want me to save any water for you?" Kitty asked with no tease in her voice.

"I may actually take you up on that." He smiled. Rubbing his neck, "Give me a few minutes at the jail and I'll come up."

"Sounds good." Kitty pushed in the door, "I'll see you soon." And add a smile.

* * *

Matt was about to leave the jail when Moss walked in, "Evening, Marshal."

"Moss." Matt flipped through his mail, "Everything okay?"

"I dropped that body off like you asked..." He reached into his pocket, "I guess Percy was doing an intake and found this." Moss handed the folded up piece of paper to Matt.

Matt opened the telegraph, "It was never sent."

Moss shook his head, "It's marked to mail today though. I was going to take it to the telegraph office, but it seemed a little odd. Plus, the fact that cowboy didn't die of natural causes... I figured you would have reason to see it first."

"Thanks, Moss." Matt glanced over it, "I appreciate that."

"Sure, Marshal." Moss opened the door, "There's a saddle bag full of those that came off one of those gentleman's horses..."

"You mean one the horse that was tied to the back?" Matt asked semi-coherent to his surroundings and what Moss was saying.

"No, Marshal." Moss began to step out, "The young boy's saddle bag. I dropped it when I was unsaddling his horse." He threw a look to the telegram, "Full of letters from Mississippi."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Matt let the fact that Parker was in on this settle in for a minute. He scratched his head, "The young one?"

"Yes sir." Moss thought back when the rode in, "Real familiar. I think his name is John? He's still new to Dodge, but he's been around for a month or two now."

"John Parker?" Matt was so confused.

"That's him, Marshal!" Moss admitted, "Anyway, you want me to bring their things over? Or put them in the tack room with their saddles?"

"No, Moss leave everything as it is for now." Matt walked to the door, "Don't say anything about the letters, okay?" Moss nodded. Matt sighed, "Thanks, Moss." With that, Moss walked back to the stables. Matt grabbed his at from the peg and headed to the backstairs of the Long Branch.

* * *

Matt ran over the past few hours in his head. So much so his head was starting to hurt. He made his way up the stairs and unlocked the back door.

Kitty was finishing up her bath when Matt walked in, "You in there?" She called out.

"Yeah," Matt sat and removed his hat, vest and boots. He walked over to the bathroom door and leaned up against the door, "Kitty, I need to talk to you about something before we go to dinner."

Kitty furrowed her brow, "What's wrong?"

Matt sighed, "It's about Parker."

Kitty stood and stepped out of the tub, "Can you hand me my robe, please?" Matt reached behind the door and handed her her robe, "What's wrong with John?"

"He's part of this, Kitty..." Matt began removing his shirt and pants.

"What?" Kitty was in disbelief, "No Way!" She bent down to collect the clothes Matt was shedding off as he got into the bathtub, "I can't believe that."

"I can't believe it either, Kitty." Matt answered as he washed behind his ears, "He just doesn't seem the type." He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess there's a first for everything."

Kitty sat at her vanity in the bathroom and began to freshen her hair, "Maybe, but you know we're usually a good judge of character." She placed a few new pins in her hair, "Especially, with outlaws and gunslingers, Matt." Pulling the next bobby-pin from her, "I don't get it."

"I was shocked when Moss brought me the telegraph and told me there were other telegraphs and letter in Parker's saddle bag." He dumped water over his head and washed the soap out of his hair.

Kitty stopped putting her eyeliner on and turned to face Matt, "What telegram?"

He swiped his face, "The one in my vest pocket." He looked around for his clothes, "Wherever you put my clothes."

Kitty stood, "I put them in the laundry pile." She walked over to the laundry bag, "Where they belong..." She eyed him.

Matt scoffed, "Ha!"

"It's not here." Kitty pulled the pockets out of his pants, "It's in your back pocket." She sighed and sat back at her vanity, "Did you read it?"

"I scanned over it." Matt pulled some water out of his hair, "You hand me a towel please?"

Kitty handed him a towel as she began to read the telegram,

 _Bird lands tonight STOP Crow's nest must be safe STOP Wings fly by noon STOP Land in Mississippi before the sixth moon STOP Hays_

Matt wrapped the towel around his waist, "What the hell does it mean?"

She handed him his brush, "I don't know, but obviously something is going to happen in the next five or six days." Kitty stood and walked into her room.

Matt followed behind brushing his hair, "Yeah but if they were coming here to rob the town... why would they come this far up just to travel all the way to Mississippi? It would have been quicker to cut though Louisiana into Mississippi." Matt say on the bed and read the telegraph again.

"Maybe," Kitty walked by and scrambled his hair with her fingers, "But maybe they had purpose here."

He swatted her hand away. Kitty chuckled. Matt stood and went to the dresser. Pulling out a fresh shirt, vest, and pants, he sighed, "Why do they always have to come here, Kitty?" He began to dress.

Kitty pulled out fresh undergarments and began to dress as well, "I think we attract these types of people." She laced up her corset, "We can't seem to find normal people." and walked over to her wardrobe closet.

Matt chuckled as he sat to put his boots on, "I don't know what's normal anymore, Kitty."

Kitty held out her black beaded satin dress (S11E10-The Pretender - I know the episode is after 7H2D, but I like that dress) and her low cut green dress (I believe it was green in The Squaw S7E7) ... "Which one?" She asked Matt as he stood to put on his gun belt.

"That one..." He pointed to the black dress, "Shows you off a bit more." He winked.

Kitty rolled her eyes and stepped into the dress he chose. She looked on the mirror to fasten it, "A little help?"

Matt took his cue and walked over, "What are we going to do about Parker?" He fastened the buttons slowly.

"I don't know, Matt. I really don't." When he finished, she turned as he placed a kiss on her neck. She laced her arms around his neck, "But I do know one thing..."

He pulled her closer for her to hear his baritone voice rumble, "What's that?"

"You will figure it out..." She smiled, "You always do!"

Matt chuckled, "Well, I'll need you're help and support on this one."

Kitty reached up and softly kisses him. Matt returned the favor. He sighed, "We need to go..." Kitty smiled and walked to the her door, "I'll meet you downstairs?"

Matt grabbed his hat and one more kiss, "I'll be down in just a second."

* * *

Kitty made her way down the stairs. She smiled and walked through the crowd. She made her way behind the bar, "Hey, Sam."

Sam looked beside him, "Miss Kitty." He smiled warmly at her, "Did you enjoy your afternoon?"

"I did!" She smiled.

Random cowboys made their way to the bar, "Beer, ma'am." another, "Whiskey, barkeep."

Matt walked to the batwing doors and surveyed the room. When he spotted Kitty, he walked in and made his way to the bar. He tipped his hat, "Sam."

"Marshal." Sam smiled as he made his way to a table, "Miss Kitty's at the bar."

"Thanks, Sam." Matt continued his path. He waited patiently at the end of the bar for Kitty.

Kitty knew he was there, but played along with their usual game. She made her way to the end of the bar, "Evening, Matt." Kitty smiled, "Want a beer?"

"No," He leaned down onto the bar and looked around, "Wondering if might have supper with me."

Kitty smiled and answered knowingly, "Sure." Kitty looked around for Sam, "Sam?"

"Yes, Miss Kitty..." Sam began to pour another beer.

"You okay if I go get dinner with Matt?" Kitty wiped a bug mug dry.

Sam look at a patiently waiting marshal. He smiled, "Go ahead, Miss Kitty. I can handle this."

"You sure, Sam?" Kitty trusted him to tell her the truth. Sam nodded. Kitty smiled and squeezed his arm as she passed him. She leaned in a little closer and whispered, "Thanks, Sam." She kissed him quickly on the cheek on her way to the batwing doors.

Matt smiled and met her at the doors, "You ready?"

Kitty smiled up at him, "Anytime you are, Marshal."

Matt chuckled, "Come on." Kitty chuckled as he pushed the doors open, and they headed to toward Delmonico's.

* * *

Parker knocked on Cooper's hotel door, "You ready, Mr. Cooper?"

Cooper walked to his door and opened it, "Yeah, let me get my boots on real quick." He looked up, "Why you got those saddle bags?"

Parker looked at his shoulder, "Oh these?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I need to show these to the Marshal."

"Oh okay?" Cooper stood and grabbed his hat, "Let's go then." He smiled and Parker returned the smile.. genuinely.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was about 6:30 in the evening. Parker was ready for dinner, but he was waiting on Cooper to finish getting his wits about him. So, he decided to go down to the barn to gather Logan's things. He walked with his head held low, thinking about his cousin. When he arrived at the stables, he noticed Moss coming from the tack room, "Evening." He tipped his hat, "I don't know if you remember me… but… I'm…"

"John Parker." Moss finished his sentence.

"That's right!" Parker smiled. "I can't believe you rem…"

"What can I help you with, son?" Moss interrupted. A little irritated that someone else may wish harm against the marshal, Moss continued unloading things.

Parker let his smile fade slowly, "ummm…" He looked around, "I came for my cousin's positions. I know Marshal Dillon asked you to take his body to the undertakers earlier. I just wanted to pick up my saddle bag and his, along with my friend's, Mr. Cooper."

Moss grunted, "Follow me." He walked to the tack room, "All of your belongings are in here."

Parker walked in the tack room. He walked to his saddle with his personal saddlebag still sitting upon the horn of his saddle, "Did you see a picture anywhere when you untacked my horse?" Parker smiled.

Moss walk over to Logan's saddle sitting opposite of Parker, "This your saddlebag, son?"

Parker continued to rummage through his pack, "No, sir." He looked over at the saddle and its belongings, "That's my cousin's. He would never let me touch that ragged ol' thing." He looked at Moss again and smiled, "This here is my saddle." Moss sat on a near by hay bale. Parker could see the confused look on the man's face, "Why would you think that's mine?" Parker asked innocently.

"This saddle came off the horse you rode in on." Moss admitted.

Parker furrowed his brows, "Oh yeah!" He walked over to Moss, "I did ride in on Logan's bay mare." He place his hands on his hips, "Golly your eye for things in amazing." He chuckled and smiled at Moss again, "My gelding lost his shoe with all the rain. That's why he was…"

"Tied to the wagon…" Moss looked to the ground and shook his head. He looked back at the boyish figure next to him, "You sure that's your horse…"

Parker offered Moss a hand to help him up, "My old paint?" Parker stepped out of the tack room. He called down the stall way, "Berk!" A moment passed and suddenly Moss heard a loud neigh at the end of the barn where he had placed the old gelding, "That's my boy!" Parker turned back and smiled as Moss made his way to his feet, "Everything okay, mister?"

Moss grumbled, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I came to get my cousin's things." He walked back to his saddle, "I wanted to show Mr. Cooper my family. I thought it would help give him some strength." Parker pulled out a faded photo of his mother, father, and uncle, "See!" Parker grinned real big, "That's my Pa, and Ma…" He lowered his head once more, "and my Uncle Ned… Logan's pa."

Moss regretted going to Matt at that moment, "So you don't own this?" He held up Logan's saddle bag.

"Oh, no sir!" Parker exclaimed. He paused for a moment, "Why are you worried about that saddlebag? Is there something in there?" He looked around, "Should I go get Mr. Dillon?" He asked knowing his cousin had this secret life... Parker worried completely naïve and innocent of all faults.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a little after 7pm now. Matt and Kitty had just sat down at a table when Parker and Cooper walked in Delmonico's. They looked around the room.

Matt was leaned back a bit in his chair listening to Kitty talking about one of the girls. He laughed at one comment as her eyes danced at his smile. She took a sip of her tea and smiled to herself. Kitty looked over the top of her cup, "Over here." She waved Parker and Cooper over to a table in the back. She looked at Cooper, "You feel a little better, Lane?" She smiled.

Cooper removed his hat, "A little." He forced a smile and turned to Matt, "You figure anything out?"

Matt looked at Kitty before he answered. He re-positioned himself in his chair, "That's a loaded question, Cooper." Cooper grunted. Matt continued, "Did find a telegraph though."

"You did!" Cooper was excited but fearful all at the same time.

"Oh!" Parker spoke up. He turned to bag he had brought with him, "Speaking of telegraphs, Marshal." Matt leaned forward and glanced over at Kitty again. Kitty shrugged her shoulders. Parker pulled out a bundle of letters and telegraphs and placed them on the table, "I don't rightly know what these mean, but they were in my cousin's saddle bag. I went to go get mine from the stables," He looked at Cooper and passed the photo to him, "I was looking for this picture." He smiled, "I thought it would help you not miss your family so much." He looked down, 'Well, at least until we come up with a plan." Matt and Kitty exchanged looks again having their own private conversation. Both completely confused… but kinda understanding that Parker wasn't a part of this and that they hadn't lost their touch. Parker continued not knowing about previous conversations, "Anyway, Moss thought this was mine, but we figured everything out." He grinned at everyone at the table, "I figured these could help." He turned back to Cooper, "I don't want anything happening to your family if we can help it."

Cooper patted him on the arm, "I appreciate that, son." He picked up the photo, "It was me and your cousin that got you into this mess in the first place." Cooper looked to Matt, "That's kinda why we came to Dodge, Marshal." He lowered his head, "I knew about you. Always have… especially coming from Texas. You're kinda legendary. An incredible man with a flawless reputation for doing good." He offered a smile of embarrassment, "I was hoping you would be able to help me in some way or another… since you're faster than Logan." He paused, "Well, were... and I know there's got to be some way to get my family back."

Matt let out a sigh and ran his fingers though his hair, "Well, Cooper, I appreciate the confidence." He shook his head, "I... I... I just don't know what kind of help I can be." He looked to Kitty for support.

Kitty smiled and patted Matt's forearm. She turned to Cooper, "Lane... Matt is an incredible man. I agree with you on that..." She paused, "He has held that badge in high regards even at times when that reputation was in question..." Kitty looked at Matt with loving eyes. Knowing he never wanted his integrity questioned... even when it came to them. "I know everyone in this town, including me, have a sense of pride invested into that reputation." Matt grinned and lowered his head to hide the slight blush from Kitty's bragging. Kitty continued, "I'm not just speaking for Matt... we do want to help get you and your family home safely." Kitty turned to Parker, "What we're going to do now is eat some food. Then we are all go back to Matt's office and take a look at these letters and telegrams." She motioned for Parker to remove the bag, "So, put those away for now. Eat... and relax a bit." She smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Parker hurried and did so...

Cooper chuckled, "Love a woman in charge." He offered Kitty a smile. Kitty winked as felt Matt brush his leg against her's under the table. She smiled sweetly. They exchanged a silent 'Thank you for jumping in' and 'Anytime, Cowboy.' Cooper raised his glass, "Here's to family and friends. May the be one in the same."

All replied with "Cheers!" as Joe walked up to the table to take their order.

* * *

After dinner, the foursome walked down to the jail. Parker and Cooper walked a few steps ahead of them. Matt wrapped his arm around Kitty and encouraged her to do the same. Kitty watched his face to make sure his side wasn't painful as she slid her arm around him. She ran her hand up and down slightly... no wincing or grunting... that's a good sign. He turned and smiled down at her, catching her off guard, "I'm fine, Kitty."

She eyed him, "Every bone in your bone could be broken and you would say that."

He chuckled at her sass, "I could be missing a hair off my head and you would be worried." Kitty scoffed and tightened her arm around his back, "Ouch!" He moved away from her slightly.

A wave of terror flashed though Kitty. She stopped him, "Matt!" She moved in front of him, "You okay!"

By this time Cooper and Parker had turned around when they heard Kitty. The ran up to them real quick, "You okay, Marshal?"

Matt was was holding his side with a pain stricken face, "I...I...I got you!" He started laughing, "You should have seen your face."

"Oh, Matt!" Kitty slapped his arm.

"Hey, watch it." Matt smiled up at the boys and wrapped his arm back around her as they started walking down the boardwalk again.

* * *

Reaching the office, Matt left all joking outside. He knew they had to figure this puzzle out and they only had a short time to solve it. Matt pulled a chair for Kitty and sat at his desk. Cooper and Parker found a seat at the table and removed their hats.

Matt searched for the telegram. He began to read it out loud...

 _Bird lands tonight STOP Crow's nest must be safe STOP Wings fly by noon STOP Land in Mississippi before the sixth moon STOP Hays_

Kitty reached for the note. Matt handed it to her as she reread it to herself. Parker looked to Cooper. Then turned his attention to Matt, "What does that mean, Marshal?"

Kitty looked at Matt. Matt met Kitty's gaze for a moment. He signed, "We don't know, Parker. I was hoping you knew what it meant."

Cooper scratched his head, "Birds? Crows?" He looked at Kitty, "Can I take a look, Kitty?" Kitty handed him the letter. Cooper looked up at Matt, "Where did you find this, Marshal?"

"Our undertaker was prepping Logan's body and found this in his vest pocket." Matt looked to Kitty again. He continued, "It was marked to mail out today."

Kitty furrowed her brow, "So, does that mean six days from today?"

"I guess, Kitty." Matt looked to Cooper, "What part of Mississippi, Cooper?"

Cooper thought a minute, "Well, I live in near Grenada."

"That near Coffeeville?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, a little south west, Marshal?" Cooper questioned, "You ever been there?"

"Not your Coffeeville, Matt." Kitty thought about the stories they had shared over the years.

Matt looked at Kitty before answering Cooper, "No, Kitty." He thought back to some war stories, "It's a little town named after a war general and representative under Jackson. There was a minor Civil War there back in '62 that a few of us in the infantry got wind of small outbreaks involving the Union." Kitty nodded. Matt turned back to Cooper, "It's about 800 miles on horseback, Mr. Cooper."

"That's about right, Marshal." Cooper acknowledged.

Kitty turned back to Matt, "So, the wings must mean the bank robbing would be at noon tomorrow. That would give them a 6 day ride to Mississippi and they would arrive by nightfall in Grenade." Kitty turned to Cooper, "We have to find a way to send that telegram or..."

Parker sat in silence reading over some of the letters and telegrams. He interrupted Kitty, "Or a new wire!"

They all turned to Parker. Cooper spoke up, "They had a code, Parker."

"I know, but it's not that difficult." He handed his a few of the old telegraphs, "See. It's kinda basic."

Matt walked over to the table, "You think you could come up with something if I come up with an alternative?"

"Maybe..." Parker studied the words more.

"What you got in mind, Marshal?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know yet, Cooper. Matt grabbed his gun belt and walked to the door. Kitty watched him. He grabbed his hat, "You three stay here. I'm going to walk down to the stage office. I'll be back directly."

Kitty jumped up as he walked out the door. She grabbed his arm and shut the door behind them, "Matt." She wrapped her arms around her as the night chill settled against her arms.

Matt placed his hat on his head, "Kitty, go back inside." Matt grabbed her arm to turn her, "You're going to get sick."

"I don't care about that." Kitty held her ground, "What are you thinking?"

Matt sighed and held her arms in his hands, "If Parker can change the telegram... maybe we get ahead of them." Matt looked down, "I'm in no condition to travel 800 miles on horseback. I know that and I'm not too proud to admit it... but if we can get on the next train out of Dodge, I think we can get there in less than 4 days... giving us a lead." Matt could see the tears. He pulled Kitty close, "I know we don't want this, but I can't stand by and let something happen to a family, Kitty."

Kitty chucked, "I know, Matt." Kitty paused for a moment, "I'm going with you."

Matt pulled her back at arm's length, "Kitty, you need to rest." Her expression didn't change. She didn't argue, but he knew she was going no matter what. He let out a sigh, "Okay, I'm not going to fight you on this." Matt turned her back to the office door, "Now will you please go inside and stay here until I get back..."

"I won't say anything until you get back," Kitty nodded , "But here comes Festus, Matt." Matt turned and grunted. She continued, "I can only control what I say. I'm not responsible for those boys in there and their actions."

"I'll take care of Festus. You go back inside." Matt opened the door and ushered Kitty inside. He turned to face Fesuts. He put his hand on his should and turned him away from the jail, "So Festus, what have a missed?"

They began to walk to the stage office... while Mississippi was get more and more furious.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was late now... almost midnight... Matt had decided to catch Doc and Festus up on the situation. And by this time they had all made their way to The Long Branch...

* * *

"Well, you know Matthew, I'll do anything I can to help you." Festus shook his head, "It just worries me you goin' off when you ain't all healed up yet."

"I agree." Doc swiped his mustache.

"But, Doc..." Kitty looked around at the table full of tired men. She watched as Parker and Cooper weighed their options. She continued, "Mr. Cooper's family is in danger. He came to Dodge knowing there was a lawman here." She know what that meant. She sighed and continued, "Given that Matt has been through hell the last four weeks..." She looked to Matt before she turned back to Doc, "I know he's healing. He knows he's healing... but we also know we have to do something."

Doc grunted at the stubbornness of the two people he held closest to his heart. He shook his head, "So, I'm suppose to believe that you four are going to get on a train in less than six hours from now... ride three days to Gredala, Mississippi..."

"Grenada, Doc..." Festus corrected.

"What!" Doc already frustrated...

"You called it Gredala. It's Grenada, Mississippi, Doc..." Festus looked around the table to make sure no one else was upset with his correction.

"Fine!" Doc sat up in his chair, "Grenada! Some cowtown in Mississippi that you people are going to wonder into... probably into some dangerous situation." Doc sat back and waved off his temper. Matt lowered his head for a moment. Everyone sat in silence.

Matt looked at Kitty with worrisome eyes. She smiled sweetly. He looked at Doc, "I know how you feel. I know how these things usually end..."

"Yeah, with me digging a bullet out of you!" Doc jumped at the jab, "It's been less than..." Doc paused. He turned and looked at Kitty's loving expression. He stopped. He sat back and sighed, "Matt, you don't know how close..."

"I know, Doc." Matt knew where this was going. "I... I..."

Cooper stood from the table, "Marshal..." He couldn't take it any longer. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I involved you in this." He placed his hat on his head, "Come on, Parker."

Matt stood and grabbed Cooper's arm, "Lane, listen to me." He walked around the table to stand eye to eye with him, "I'm going to help you. That's not a question."

"I don't want your blood on my hands, Marshal." Cooper lowered his head.

"I don't scare that easy, Cooper." Matt stood tall. "I believe in what I believe. Good should always win no matter what the past."

Cooper grunted, "I appreciate that, Marshal."

Matt looked around at the empty room that was only filled with people he cared for and he looked at each. He let out a sigh, "We all need to get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us. It's been a long night and even longer day. You and Parker need to get your things together. Festus will look after things and Doc..." Matt turned to look at his grumpy father-figure. "Well, Doc will be here when I get back..." Doc scoffed and Kitty smiled. Matt turned back to Cooper, "Get your things. Get some rest. Kitty and I will meet you at the train station at 6am. The train leaves at 6:15am. Don't be late!"

Cooper nodded and Parker gathered his things. Parker turned to the group of friends, "You people are simply incredible. It's been an honor to know you."

Kitty stood to walk them to the door. She unlocked it and hugged Parker tightly, "You yourself are quite incredible, John." She smiled, "You two go get some rest. We'll see you in the morning." They tipped their hats and walked out the door.

Doc and Festus stood and walked to the door. Festus turned to Matt, "I'm going to bed, Matthew. I'll see you in the morning."

Matt tipped his hat, "I'm right behind you, Festus."

Kitty turned in confusion at his comment. Doc kissed Kitty on the cheek which startled her from her thoughts, "Oh! Goodnight, Doc." She returned the gesture and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Doc grinned, "You two don't stay up too late." Doc turned to Matt, "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Oh, Doc." Kitty chimed in, "There's no need for you to come see us off."

"Well, there's no need for me to sleep that late anyway." He winked at Kitty.

She smiled, "Goodnight, Curly!" She shut the door behind him and turned to face Matt who had decided to sit back down, "You leaving, Cowboy?" Kitty took her seat next to him.

He took a sip of his beer, "I don't want to keep you up, Kitty."

"What makes you think I'd mind." She teased... Matt smiled. Kitty fixed her dresses, "What's on your mind, Cowboy?" She propped her chin in her hand.

"I'm just a little worried, Kitty." Matt finished the last of his beer. He began to push himself up from the table.

Kitty caught his hand, "Don't think you're leaving me alone after a day like today, mister!"

He chuckled and tugged at her hand. He brought her closer to him and teased, "You'll survive."

"You might not!" She retorted.

Matt laughed, "That sounds like a threat, Miss Russell."

"I don't make threats, Marshal," She slithered up a little closer, "You want to call my bluff?"

"Not on my life!" Matt leaned in to kiss her softly, "Come on, woman. Let's go to bed."

Kitty smiled warmly. Content... they both climbed the stairs. A few hours from now could change everything... so they were completely happy falling asleep in each other's arms... even if it was short lived.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Okay... so stay with me... Grenada, Mississippi (today) is 67hrs and 795.8 miles away from Dodge City, Kansas by bike. So, I'm finagling the bike into horseback... I divided 67 hours by 12 hours in figuring horses were built better back in the 1800's and could ride at least 12 hours a day... Why not? By dividing you get almost 6 days... so that's were that number appeared. I found out a Greyhound Bus can get you there in 2 Days 3 Hours 10 Minutes... so the bus has now transformed into a train and it would take a bit longer. That's why I'm going with 3 or 4 days with the assumption that a train may move slower than a bus... :) With that and all of your amazing imaginations... we begin a trip that probably never could have even happened lol but nonetheless, here we go..._

* * *

"ALL ABOARD!"

Come morning everyone was tired and running on adrenaline. The air was filled with that anxiety as everyone hustled to their designated platform. The fog was beginning to lift as people began to load on the train. Matt and Festus finished loading bag in the luggage cart. Steam blew from the engine...

"10 minutes!" An attendant yelled over the screaming of the train's whistle.

"That's our warning." Kitty hugged Doc one more time, "We'll send a telegram when we get there, I promise."

"Keep an eye on that thing..." Doc pointed at Matt.

"Don't worry, Doc." She winked, "I will."

"Alright you two." Matt handed the baggage attendant their last piece of luggage. He walked up behind Kitty. He tipped his hat back and looked down at Doc and Festus, "I'm leaving you guys in charge of everything. Don't burn the town down before I get back."

"Don't worry, Marshal." Sam walked up. Everyone turned around, "I'll keep an eye on them." He smiled.

"Oh, Sam!" Kitty hugged him, "What you doing here?"

"Morning, Sam." Matt reached his hand out to shake his, "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"This came this morning." Sam handed him a telegram, "Barney said if this name came across to let you know..."

Matt took the piece of paper and begin to read the wire. Kitty watched his face, "Matt?"

Matt turned to her, "It's from Grant." He looked at Cooper and Parker, "He must have been sitting on this. That was a fast response." He handed it to Cooper.

"Sure was, Marshal." Cooper read over it, "We still good to go?"

* * *

 ** _Last night before The Long Branch - Back at the jail._**

 _Kitty waited until Matt got back and decided to go check on things at The Long Branch. Matt said he would meet her, Doc, and Festus after he talked to Cooper and Parker about their options._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Wings fly at noon STOP Flock of three land on moon six STOP Keep the nest safe STOP Hays_

 _"Sounds good?" Parker looked around and asked. "I mean, it's kind of the same, but it sounds closer to the one Logan sent before. He called us a flock instead of birds in the one you have..."_

 _"Yeah, but there may be a reason he changed it." Cooper added._

 _"That's true." Matt took the original telegram out of his shirt, "I think we should just send this wire. The one Logan was going to send today."_

 _"I agree." Cooper thought about it, "I don't want to scare Grant into anything."_

 _"Okay, " Matt stood, "I'm going to take this to telegraph office and send it." He grabbed his hat, "Train leaves in early in the morning. I'm meeting my friend, Doc, my deputy, Festus, and Kitty at The Long Branch. I need to talk to them about a few things. You're more than welcome to come with me, but it's going to be a late night and an early morning... so the choice is up to you."_

 _"Thanks, Marshal." Cooper looked at Parker, "What do you think?"_

 _"Well, the marshal hasn't lead us astray yet..." Parker smiled at Matt._

 _Cooper put his hat on his head. He stood, "Lead the way, Marshal."_

* * *

Matt hooked his thumbs in his belt, "I think we should stick to the plan."

Cooper nodded, "Okay, should we send a telegram back?" He looked at Parker.

Parker read the wire - _Home nest is safe STOP Pigeons have eaten STOP Eyes open STOP Night dust will stir upon the flock of wings STOP Barker_

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Who makes this language up in your family?" All of her boys chuckled. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Sounds like something Festus would come up with, Kitty." Doc winked.

"Oh, hush up." Festus scolded Doc.

Parker and Cooper smiled. Cooper put the paper in his vest, "What should we say in response?"

Parker thought about it for a minute, "We're going to be in Mississippi in 3 days, 4 days at the most. Your family is expecting me, you, and Logan in 6 days. So, it isn't quite noon yet... How about ~ _Eyes open STOP Wings in flight STOP Keep nest warm STOP Hays ? ~_ That tells him to keep an eye out for us, we have left Dodge and are on our way... sit tight and keep the nest warm... we'll be there soon.

"You think it'll work?" Cooper was hesitant.

"I've been reading all the letter and wires," He strugged his shoulders, "It's keeps with the same formula." Cooper agreed.

Matt turned to Sam, "Can you send that wire at noon today? It has to say exactly that."

"No problem, Marshal." Sam repeated the wire aloud three more times for good meassure.

Matt tipped his hat at Sam, "Thanks, Sam."

"ALL ABOARD!" The warning whistle blew once more.

Matt turned to Doc and Festus, "If anything happens you know where I will be."

"Sure thing, Matthew!" Festus smiled, "You be safe, you hear!"

Kitty gave everyone one more hug, "We'll see you soon." She gave Doc a peck on the cheek, "Stay out of trouble." He shooed her away and swiped his mustache. Matt chuckled and helped her up into the boxcar. Parker and Copper followed behind.

Everyone let out a sigh as they found their room. Matt pointed down the hall of the sleeper cart, "Here's your tickets. I believe your room is two doors down, B6." Matt handed Cooper their tickets, "I suggest you two try to get some rest. This is going to be a long 3 days."

Cooper nodded, "I think that's a good idea." He handed Parker his ticket. He turned back to Matt and Kitty, "You two want to meet in the dining cart around lunch and have some dinner?"

Matt turned to Kitty for her answer. She smiled, "That sounds nice, Lane." She yawned, "Oh, excuse me." She chuckled, "I'm not use to getting up before six in the morning."

Matt chuckled. Cooper and Parker smiled. Cooper tipped his hat, "You get some sleep, Miss Russell. We'll see you in a few hours."

Matt placed his hand at the small of Kitty's back, "Sounds good. We'll see you then." They turned and enter their room.

Kitty walked in and removed her hat and looked around, "Kinda small in here, Matt."

He closed the door and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear, "I don't mind."

She smiled and turned in his arms. She laid her hat on the shelf beside them and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well..." She yawned again and covered mouth. She shook her head, "Damn, I'm tired!" She looked up at Matt, "I'm sorry, Cowboy. I'm not very good company this morning."

Matt laughed, "Honey, I'm exhausted! He kissed her sweetly, "I'm not looking for anything more than just crawling in that bed and going to sleep."

"Well, then." Kitty smiled and turned to the beds. She placed her hands on her hips and teased, "You want the top or bottom?"

"Very funny." Matt opened the curtain on the bottom bunk. He bent down, "We can both fit in here." He stood back up and hit his head, "Ouch!"

Kitty chuckled. She rubbed his head, "I have an idea if you don't mind doing some heavy lifting."

"Im not lifting you up to the top one." Matt looked at the top bunk.

Kitty hit his arm, "Hey!"

"What?" Matt didn't realized he had referred to her being heavy. She eyed him until it hit him, "Oh! I didn't mean you're heavy, Kitty."

"Sure you didn't." Kitty pursed her lips.

"What's your idea then?" Matt asked as he began to yawn.

"I was thinking if we moved out bags onto the chair, we could bring the top mattress and the bottom mattress out here in the middle of the floor." Kitty moved some thing around, "See? We could just make one larger bed we can both sleep on."

"I knew there was something about you I liked." He smiled.

"I am more than just a pretty face, you know..." Kitty helped maneuver the bedding.

Matt removed his boots, vest, shirt, and pants. Standing in just in long-johns, "I'd say." He sat on the bed and waited for her.

Kitty smirked. She sat, "Can you help me with this?" Matt unbuckled the tiny buttons. She laid her dress, corset, and petticoats near Matt's clothes... leaving her in her undergarments and slip.

Matt lay down and lift the blankets for her to lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. He sighed, "Much better."

Kitty turn slightly to gently kiss him. She looked at his face and held her hand on his cheek, "Matt, I'm worried."

Matt kissed the palm of her hand and then her lips. He smiled, "Don't be." He tucked the sheets around her, "Get some sleep." Kitty yawned once more and fell asleep in the wrapped in her strength.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_Alright! So, thanks for everyone for stickin' with me! I'm hoping to get everyone to MS and back home safe and sound! And thanks for going along with my crazy telegrams! :) I got confused a few times lol :) It's hard being vague in writing when it's so clear in my head :)_

* * *

Chapter 16

It had been a long three days for Matt, Kitty, Cooper, and Parker, but three trains and one moment of delay later... they made it! It was beautiful as they waiting to unload the train. The skies were a crystal blue, birds flew overhead, and the air was almost sweet smelling.

Arriving in Grenada, Matt stepped off the train first. He offered his hand to help Kitty. Matt looked around, "A bit different than Dodge, uh?"

Kitty looked around, "It's so green." She covered her eyes from the sun. She looked at Matt, "It's beautiful."

Matt grinned as he placed his hand at the small of her back, "You stay here. I'm going to get some horses and a wagon for us."

Cooper and Parker stepped off after her. Cooper sucked in the air as if nothing had ever been so sweet, "Smell that, Miss Kitty?" He let out a sigh and smiled, "You ever been this far east?"

Kitty smiled, "You do realize I was raised in New Orleans?"

Parker gathered their bags, "Really, Miss Kitty?"

"Yes, sir!" Kitty smiled at Parker, "You ever been?"

"Oh no ma'am!" Parker blushed.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with New Orleans." Kitty chuckled, "It can be quite charming."

Cooper grinned, "That may be, Miss Russell." He took in another breath of air, "It ain't no Mississippi!" He placed his hat on his head as he saw Matt walking back toward them, "It ain't home." He smiled sweetly at Kitty.

Matt walked back up to the group, "Got our rig and some horses." He looked to Cooper, "You sure your friend knows we're coming?"

"Yes, sir." Cooper placed his bags in the back of the wagon, "Sent him a telegraph before we left Dodge the other night."

"And you're sure he didn't go to you're house to check on your family?" Matt worried.

"No." Cooper answered with confidence. "It's complicated... but he'll understand."

Matt looked at Kitty. He thought to himself 'Why did she have to come? Just one more chance she could get hurt...' Kitty knew that look, "It will be fine, Matt." She touched his arm. He held her gaze for a moment, and let out a sigh.

Parker and Cooper climbed on their horses as Matt helped Kitty climb on the wagon. Cooper pointed down the road, "Just about an hour that way, Marshal."

Matt nodded. Kitty moved a little closer to Matt. She always enjoyed any time with him, and this was no different. Though this may not be a vacation, it sure as hell beat him being gone and her not being with him. Matt looked down and smiled. Kitty watched as the landscape began to change once they were out of the town. Green hills surrounded them, meadows of flowers filled the air, and the fragrance of Spring melted around them. The afternoon sun was beginning to fade when they arrived in front of a small but elegant antebellum home. It was a faded white, with four columns, and two rocking chairs on the porch. It had seen better days before the war, but it was still something charming about it.

"Whoa!" Cooper called out. He held up his fist up to signal. He climbed off his horse and Parker followed. Parker began to walk past Cooper. Cooper grabbed his arm, "Just wait a minute."

Parker stopped and looked around, "What are we waiting on?"

"Shhh!" Cooper whispered.

Kitty climbed off the wagon. She looked at Matt as he helped her down, "Are we sure about this?"

Matt cleared his throat, "Cooper?"

Cooper turned to Matt and Kitty and repeated, "Shhhh!" He silently held his finger up to his lips.

Matt and Kitty walked up behind Parker and Cooper. Kitty began to walk in front of the boys, "I'm not waiting any more. Let just go knock on the..." Kitty slipped as the ground gave way beneath her.

Matt grabbed her, "Whoa, Kitty!" He pulled her back to him as the hold in the ground relieved itself.

"Hey! What's the idea!?" Kitty slapped Cooper on the arm, "This is a death trap!" Kitty thought back on her escape from the crazy hill folk that kidnapped her and wanted to force her into marriage.

"Sorry, Miss Kitty." Cooper apologized, "That's why I stopped here. Just be patient."

In the distance the sound of a dog bark echoed from behind a tree. They all turned to the right except Cooper he turned to his left. Cooper whistled. The dog bark came again... then silence. The hammer of a gun cocked, Matt turned to his left now... but didn't see anything. Cooper lowered Matt's gun, he winked, and whistled again.

"That you, Coop!?" An old husky voice called out.

"It's me!" Cooper smiled.

"Call your dog off!" The old yelled.

"You first, Mitch!" In the silence they all heard the other gun return its release. Cooper gave Matt the okay to holster his gun.

A moment later, an older grey, wolf looking man stepped out from the trees. He was tall, built decent, and tired with age. He had been quite the work horse in his younger days. A long beard covered his mouth and his hair was knotted from years of neglect. You could barely see his eyes, but when he spoke... you listened. He walked over to Cooper, they squared each other for a moment, and both let out a laugh. Mitch grabbed Cooper and brought him into a grizzly bear hug. Cooper returned the embrace.

Mitch looked at Cooper's riding companions, "Look at this group, Coop." He smiled. He pointed, "You can tie your horses to the wagon and tie the wagon horse to that tree to the right of the house."

"Yeah, they're good people." Matt helped Cooper hitched the horses up. Cooper walked back over and smiled at Kitty, "This here is Kitty Russell."

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Mitch Fambrough." Mitch grinned with his missing teeth, "Is it Miss or" He looked up at Matt and swallowed, "Or Mrs?

Kitty chuckled, "Miss Russell." She shook his hand. He winked.

Cooper smiled, "This is Parker." He turned to Matt, "And this is Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Nice to meet you all." Mitch went to remove his hat, "Damn it! Where's my hat?" He patted his head and looked around on the ground.

Kitty noticed it was on a string and had fallen off, "Here you are, Mr. Fambrough." She reached behind him and pulled the hat to his head.

"That's why I tried this here string to my hat." He fixed it on his head, "So I don't go and loose it. The ivy around here will eat anything that doesn't eat it!"

Kitty chuckled. Matt rolled his eyes, "So Mr. Fambrough, Cooper says we can stay with you for a night."

"Yes, sir!" Mitch tucked his gun under his arm, "Let get you folks inside before you catch a chill." He began to walk around to the back. Parker thought they were going in the front door. Mitch grabbed his arm, "Oh no, son!" He point to the ground, "That there is a snake hole. Don't go falling in them."

Parker stepped back, "Are we not going inside?"

Mitch chuckled, "We use the back door around here. Only strangers go to the front door, and I don't like unwelcome visitors." He pointed down a trail, "Just follow me, stay in a line, and you'll be safe!"

Kitty looked around as they walked, "Mr. Fambrough?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Mitch climbed the back stairs.

She gathered her skirts, "Where's your dog?"

He continued to the backdoor, "What dog?"

She looked at him, "The dog we heard barking when we arrived."

He opened the door, "What dog?" He winked.

Kitty realized he had been the one barking. She smiled, "I thought I heard one." She winked back.

Once in the kitchen, they all sat around the kitchen table. Mitch passed out coffee to each. He sat at the head of the table and looked forward, "Now let's get this all on the table."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As the sun made it was across the sky, Mitch suggested they make their way to the back balcony.

"Now that I know what's going on with everything... Let's move outside to watch the sunset." Mitch grabbed his coffee. He opened the closet leading down the hallway, "Here, Miss Russell." He pulled out a handmade shawl, "This is my wife's." He placed it around her shoulders, "You may need it." He smiled.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Fambrough." Kitty pulled it tight around her shoulders, "You don't think she'd mind." She smelled it, "I wouldn't want her to go smellin' another woman's sent on her clothes." She teased.

"Well, she's been gone on to be with the Lord for..." He thought for a moment, "I'd say for about five years now." He shut the closet door, "So don't think she'd know about another woman's perfume, Miss Russell."

Kitty hung her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Oh no, Miss Russell." He patted her on the shoulder, "No 'fence taken." He smiled, "I'm glad it's gettin' some use for a change."

Kitty smiled and pulled it tighter once more, "Well, I appreciate it."

Mitch walked to the backdoor, "Let's go upstairs to the balcony."

Parker looked around, "There's a staircase outside?"

Mitch smiled as they made their way up the stairs, "Yep. When my wife got sick, she would sleep a lot." He sat in an empty chair facing west, "That's my bedroom." He pointed at two french doors behind them, "When she got sick I didn't want to go through the bedroom and wake her some nights. I built this house facing west so we could watch the sunset every night with each other." He paused as everyone found a seat. He smiled to himself.

Cooper laughed, "I remember when you bought this property."

Mitch chuckled, "So do I."

Cooper pointed across a well manicured field, "You all see that white house across the way?" Matt, Kitty, and Parker all nodded, "That's my house."

"You're neighbors?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Mitch took a sip of his coffee, "Going on what, Cooper, a hundred years?"

Cooper chuckled, "Seems like it." He took a sip of his coffee, "I wanted this land... and I would haven't gotten it to!" He pointed to Mitch, "But this stubborn jackass wouldn't stop trying to outbid me on the courthouse stairs."

Mitch laughed, "Yeah but I wasn't about to give up that easy either!" He smiled, "Neither one of us had that much money. We were just stuck in our ways."

Cooper smiled, "I don't take to many people. I wanted to own as much land as possible, so no one could move in around me." He slapped Mitch on the back of his head, "But I figured someone that stubborn had to be cut from the same cloth. So I didn't mind him having it." They both laughed at the memory.

"Obviously, Mr. Fambrough won the auction..." Kitty questioned as sipped on her coffee.

Cooper and Mitch both looked at her and then to each other. Cooper spoke first, "Well, actually... we had both bid so high that we had to put our money together to get the property."

Mitch thought back, "Yeah! Because by that point it was us or that horrible Mr. Banks." He took a swig, "May he forever rot in Hell."

"Now, Mitch!" Cooper chuckled, "That's not very nice. It's not his fault he was one of the nastiest men on earth."

Mitch scratched his head, "Now, I know I look like a sight this day in time, but that man was the meanest, most disgusting person in this world." He shrugged his shoulders, "But he had money and no one minded being treated like dirt when he handed out the gold." He shook his head, "I guess, I never fell for the charm."

"Charm?" Cooper spit, "You would think with all that money he would buy a bath or cologne or something..." He scoffed, "My pigs smelled better."

"Looked better too!" Mitch laughed. Cooper joined.

Matt, Kitty, and Parker smiled in silence letting the old friends enjoy a happy moment... because they all knew what waited for this tonight.

* * *

"Mama?" Jonathan whispered from the opposite side of the couch. He watched Grant pace the floor. He leaned in a little closer, "Mama!"

Paula came out of her trance. She turned to her son, "What is it, sweetie?"

His stomach growled, "I'm hungry." He wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"I know, love." She patted his arm, "Maybe..."

"HEY!" Grant slammed his fist down on the kithen table, "I said no talking!"

Paula placed her hands back in her lap, "I know, mister." She looked up, "But my son is hungry."

"He ate soup two hours ago!" Grant yelled.

"I know." Paula began to stand, "It's still on the stove. Let me..." She was walking on eggshells.

"Sit back down!" Grant yelled again with rage. He scratched his head, "No food after 5 o' clock." He looked at Paula with softer eyes, "That's what Logan said. Feed family every four hours... but no more after 5 o'clock."

Paula tried to stand again, "Maybe Logan wouldn't mind just once..."

"Maybe Logan wouldn't mind..." Grant repeated. He whispered to himself and scratched his head again. Paula started to walk over to him. He pulled his gun and pointed it at her, "Sit down!" Paula squealed out of fear as she hurriedly returned to the couch and wrapped her arms around Jonathan. Grant started walking in circles and pacing the floor, "Logan said no food. Logan said don't trust any woman. Logan said don't..." He continued talking to himself and hitting his head with the butt of the gun. There was the sound of a dog barking outside. Grant paused, "What was that!?" Grant moved from window to window looking outside. Night had settled and black covered a well manicured field.

Paula and Jonathan both looked at each other and smiled... but made sure Grant didn't see their excitement.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Well, it's late you guys." Mitch stood, "We need to get this plan going."

Cooper nodded, "Let me get my jacket and my hat from my bag."

"Let me get my gun." Parker put his cup in the sink.

"Sounds good." Mitch agreed, "Let me get mine as well. Meet back here in the kitchen in about five minutes."

Matt nodded. He took Kitty by the arm and led her to the side, "Kitty, I want you to stay here."

Kitty snatched her arm, "I'm going with you."

"Kitty, there's no reason for you to get yourself in trouble." Matt pushed his hat back, "I'd feel better and you would be safer here."

"Yeah, but Matt..." Kitty looked him in the eye, "I should have just stayed in Dodge then." She placed her hands on her hips, "I can't just sit here and possibly hear gunshots within walking distance from me," She lowered her head, "And not be able to do anything."

Matt signed, "I don't want you to be in line of fire, Kitty..." He took her hands in his, "because you know this isn't going to end well."

Kitty looked up. Her eyes softened, "Don't leave me out of this." She placed her hand on his arm, "We started this together... let's finish it together." She stepped a little closer, "I'll stay in the distance. Once you get Paula and Jonathan out of there, I'll take them to a treeline or something." She moved a bit closer, "I can't sit idly by and watch something happen and not help... you know that."

Matt sighed again. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it, "Have you told you lately how amazing you are?"

Kitty chuckled and sniffled back her cry, "You trying to convince me or yourself?"

Matt chuckled, "You know how worried I get about you."

"I know that feeling better than you, Marshal Dillon." Kitty returned with a slight smile.

Matt grinned, "I bet you do, Miss Russell." He pulled her closer. He sighed with defeat, "Okay. You win."

"The house always win, marshal." She winked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Haven't you learned anything over the last few years?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm learning... slowly of course." He reached down and kissed her gently.

"Uh..." Mitch cleared his throat, "Ummm... Cooper and Parker should be down shortly."

Matt wiped his lips of the red lipstick. He cleared his throat, "We're ready when you are, Mr. Fambrough."

Mitch chuckled. He thought back to he and his wife in their younger days. Kitty excused herself to the powder-room for a moment. Mitch watched her close the door before he walked over to Matt. He leaned in, "Don't be so quick to wipe that off, son." He smiled, "That kinda sweet smelling lipstick can cause a man to do a many a things." He winked. Matt grunted. Mitch shoved Matt's shoulder, "Don't be so timid. I know you know what I'm talking about." He looked toward the hall, "I've seen the way you two look at each other. You're not even here when she walks in the room." He winked, "Doesn't take an old man to figure that out." As the door opened and Kitty stepped out, Mitch smiled, "Sometimes a cowboy runs the wrong mustang into the right corral." He patted Matt on the back, "It's more fun when that chestnut mare is still wild after all those years." Matt smiled at the comment and cleared his throat.

Kitty smiled that wonderful smiled as she walked toward them, "What are you gents talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Mitch smiled and winked. "Just talking about some wild mustangs that we tried to tame in our lifetimes." He walked to the sink as Cooper and Parker joined them in the kitchen.

Kitty smiled. She looked at Matt knowingly as she watched him blush, "You weren't talking about horses we're you, Cowboy?"

"Let's go folks!." Mitch interrupted, "Let's go kick some Texas ass!" He looked to Matt, "Present company excepted."

Matt tipped his hat, "Lead the way, Mr. Fambrough."

* * *

With that... they all heading across the empty field. When they began to approach the house, they all heard the shouting coming from Grant.

They all hid behind a large oak tree. Mitch pointed to the side of the house, "Cooper, you and Parker go to the front door. Act normal. I'll come in from the side." He cocked his gun, "Marshal, you take the back." He looked down at Kitty, "Miss Russell, you stay here behind this tree. Somehow we're going to get Paula and Jonathan out the front door. Then you bring them here until one of us comes to retrieve you."

"What about my wife, Mitch?" Cooper asked.

Mitch placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Let's get the able bodies out first." He looked around to the group, "When you hear me signal, we all bust in the door one the count of three."

Cooper understood. He and Parker made their way to the front door. Matt followed Mitch to the side of the house and continued to the back. Mitch let out his echoed bark.

 _There was the sound of a dog barking outside. Grant paused, "What was that!?" Grant moved from window to window looking outside._

Seconds later the front door, side door, and back door all few open. Paula screamed in the unexpected moment of more than her dad and Mitch. Matt wasn't expecting Grant to be such a large man. All guns pointed at Grant, Matt stood his stance, "Drop it, Grant."

Grant grabbed Jonathan, "Where's Logan, Parker?" He looked at Cooper and pointed the gun at Jonathan's head.

Parker lowered his gun, "Logan is on his way. He'll be here later." He raised his hands and slowly walked to Grant. Parker motioned for Paula to join Cooper. Matt and Mitch both had their sights still on Grant. Parker continued to move closer to Grant, "Come on, Buddy. Let's go get him. You want to?" He looked up at the giant of the man in front of him.

Grant still had his arm around Jonathan's neck. He stratched his head with the gun, "I don't know, Parker." He looked around, "Who are all these people?"

"Why don't we let Jonathan here stay with his mother..." Parker was next to them now. He slowly released Grants grip around Jonathan's neck. Jonathan ran to his mother. Cooper directed them to run outside to Kitty. Parker let out a sigh. He reached for the gun, "Come on, Grant. Give me the gun, buddy." Grant continued to scratched his head and looked around bewildered. Parker reached for the gun again, "Come on, let's get you home." Grant nodded his head and handed Parker the pistol, "Good boy." Parker looked at Matt.

Matt came up behind Grant and grabbed his wrists. Grant began to struggle as Matt placed them in handcuffs, "Grant..."

Parker stopped Matt, "Marshal..." He looked at him for a moment before turning to Grant, "Hey! Hey, hey, buddy..." He grabbed Grant's face, "Look at me."

Grant was panting, "Parker, I didn't do anything. I fed them. I watched them. I took care of the lady of the house." He smiled, "I did everything Logan told me to." He looked at the floor, "He's gonna be mad."

"No Logan isn't mad, bud." Parker tried to reassure the oversized kid.

Grant lowered his head, "I did what he said."

Parker signed, "I know, buddy." He held the big man's shoulders, "Just listen to the marshal and we can go back home. Okay?"

"Then we see Logan?" Grant smiled.

Parker forced a smile, "Yeah, buddy. If you don't fight and listen to Marshal Dillon."

Grant nodded, "Okay, Parker. I can do that."

"Good." Parker patted his back.

Matt grunted. He also realized this man could break his neck with one snap if he wanted to. He looked at Parker, "Will he be okay tonight until we can get on the road tomorrow?"

Parker nodded, "Yessir." He took Grant by the arm, "He can stay with we if you want him to."

Matt thought about it. He turned to Mitch, "You okay with us staying the night at your house tonight?"

"I would love the company, marshal." Mitch held his gun to his side, "I'll stay watch so you can get some sleep." He patted him on the back, "Or do whatever you need to do..." He winked ad walked outside. Parker and Cooper watched Matt turn a little red. Kitty walked in with Jonathan and Paula. Mitch smiled at Kitty, "Speaking of which." He winked at her. He turned to Parker and Grant, "Why don't we three head back to my house and let Cooper and his family have some time together."

Matt cleared his throat, "Kitty and I will be right behind you." He didn't want to let Grant too far out of his sight. Mitch and Parker both nodded and headed out the door.

Matt stuck out his hand. Cooper looked at Matt's hand. He pulled Matt into an awkward hug, "Thanks Marshal Dillon." He pulled back and cleared his throat, "Sorry, I don't know..." Everyone chuckled. Cooper offered his hand this time, "Thank you. You two go on and get some sleep."

Kitty kissed Cooper on the cheek, "Go see your wife, hug your daughter, and tell your grandson you love him." She smiled as MAtt wrapped his arm around her waist, "We'll come by in the morning before we head back to Dodge."

"Sounds like a plan, Miss Russell." Cooper tipped his hat.

Kitty tuned to Paula and Jonathan, "You have an amazing man there..."

Paula hugged her dad, "Yes ma'am, we do."

Cooper smiled and took his daughter and grandson in his arms, "Thank you both again!"

"Anytime." Matt tipped his hat, "And when I say anytime... I mean never again." Matt smiled. Kitty slapped him on the back.

Cooper chuckled, "I understand. Go get some rest. I know this has been an extra long month, marshal."

Matt and Kitty said their good nights and walked out the front door.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_So... I know... I'm not sticking strictly to the behaviors of the characters' true (television) personalities... but I do know Matt and Kitty loved each other in our world here... :) Times were different then, I get that. Relationships were expected to follow certain guidelines, I know. I also know this is completely made up ...and the way I want to see them act and carry on. I hope no one gets offended with the situations I have created. I am merely pulling words out of the sky lol :) Thank you all for reading so far. I hope to figure out where the story is meant to go... the direction has been a little hazy in my mind thus far ;) Thanks again for being so patient!_

* * *

Chapter 19

The crickets sang their song outside the window. It was dark outside, but the moon was full. The sky was clear and the air was sweet. Mitch was sitting in his rocking chair on the front porch. He had his gun across his lap and a pipe in his mouth. Parker sat in a chair in the guest room. Grant lay sleeping, with one wrist handcuffed to the bed post. Matt and Kitty laid in silence. Kitty rolled over and stood to put her robe on...

"Where you going?" Matt asked groggily, feeling her warmth leave him.

"I thought you were asleep, Cowboy." Kitty tied her sash as she answered.

"You okay?" Matt propped himself up on his elbow.

"I'm fine, Matt." Kitty tied her hair back with a ribbon as she sat on the bed and kissed him softly, "I just need some water."

"You want me to go with you?" Matt asked out of concern. He knew Kitty was tired but relieved all at the same time. They were both thankful that no one died or got hurt. He was glad he didn't have to shoot anyone... and happy he didn't get shot.

She held his face in her hand and looked into his eyes. The moon was a perfect light and he could see unshed tears forming. "No, Cowboy. You get some rest." She smiled, "I'll be back in a minute."

Matt reached up and softly kissed her this time, "Okay, sweetie. I'll be here when you get back." Kitty grinned and walked to the door. As she closed the door behind her, Matt re-positioned himself and noticed the glass of water on the nightstand. He sighed.

* * *

Kitty made her way downstairs. She looked out the window from the landing of the stairs. She noticed the candle burning on the front porch. She pulled her robe a bit tighter when she quietly opened the front door to look out.

"It's just me, Miss Russell." Mitch broken the silence.

Kitty stepped out, "You okay, Mr. Fambrough?"

"I'm fine, Miss Russell." Mitch pointed to the empty rocking chair next to him, "Join me?" Kitty walked over and sat down beside him. He smiled with the pipe still in his mouth, "Couldn't sleep either, uh?"

Kitty crossed her legs and sat back in the chair, "It's too quite out her for me, Mr. Fambrough." She took a deep breath, "But the air is much nicer." She looked over and smiled at him.

"That it is, Miss Russell." Mitch put his gun to the side and threw his legs up on the banister, "It's a nice night." He paused, "Smell that air."

Kitty began to rock a little, but the chair didn't seem to move much, "I think I broke your chair, Mr. Fambrough." She looked around to see if it was stuck on something.

Mitch chuckled, "Actually, that's my wife's chair." He smiled, "And she's the one who broke it." He laughed at the memory. He turned to Kitty. She seemed intrigued... so he continued with an explanation, "I had told her I would paint the porch and cut the yard one weekend. I also decided that getting drunk the night before seemed like fun. So, when I didn't get up to feed the animals, she had to." He shook his head, "I was so hungover. That was probably the first drink I had had in months." He grinned, "But the boys were in town and I wanted to be young again. Foolish really, Miss Russell." Kitty smiled at the story. He turned to her, "Mary Anne was so angry with me. She went through the house banging pans and yelling, telling me to get up... to get this and that done." He laughed again, "She eventually pulled my ass out of bed by the shirt collar. I felt like a little kid being scolded."

Kitty chuckled, "Were you mad?"

"Ha ha! No, ma'am! She didn't mind me having some boy time. Never gave me grief. So, I told her I wasn't going to drink that much, and I promised I would get that work done that weekend." He waved his hand about, "It was my fault. I kept putting it off because I would find other things to do." He turned to Kitty, "You know how men are." He winked.

She smiled, "Unfortunately, I do." She chuckled and shook her head, "So, what happen to the chair?" Kitty wondered.

"Well, Miss Russell." Mitch scratched his beard and removed his pipe, "After I was dragged down the stairs... I was thrown out the front door, and shuoved down those stairs." He looked over the banister at the front stoop.

Kitty laughed, "I think I like this woman."

"You would have... everyone loved Mary Anne." Mitch admitted. He smiled, "Anyway, once I landed down there in the dirt," He pointed down the stairs to the front yard, "I go to push myself up... and that rock chair lands right beside my head." Mitch thought back, "It only broke in a few places... but all I remember her saying is, 'Now you can fix that too!' and she slammed the door behind her." Mitch chuckled, "I dusted myself off and got to work."

Kitty laughed, "So, did you get everything done with the hangover?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Mitch nodded, "I worked from sunup to sundown, drank lots of water, and avoided going inside." He smiled, "But when I finally sat down in my rocking chair," He patted the arm of the chair, "I was treated to some lemonade and sweet angel kiss." He smiled to himself, "And for that... it was all worth every pang of regret from the night before." He savored the memory.

Kitty grinned at his moment of happiness, "It sounds like you loved her."

Mitch paused and looked out into the night, "I still love her, Miss Russell." He admitted as he placed the pipe back in his mouth.

They sat in silence. Kitty turned to him, "I know this is none of my business, but are you actually smoking anything? I don't smell anything..."

Mitch removed the pipe and looked at it, "Mary Anne gave me this on our first anniversary." He turned it over and dumped out the nonexistent tobacco, "I stopped smoking after my wife got sick. The smoke bothered her."

Kitty grinned, "How long was she sick?"

"Well, Miss Russel..." He scratched his beard again, "She was helping me tack up our plow horse, and the horse stepped on her foot." He stopped for a moment. Kitty waited. He sighed and continued, "That damn horse was good animal, but he could spook at times. He jumped sideways at a deer that came out of the woods. His popped up and his left hoof landed right on Mary's foot. Broke every bone." He shook his head in frustration, "We had to amputate the foot. The doctor at the time was new and inexperienced. Some of his instruments were not cleaned all the way, infection set in, and within two months my life was over."

"They couldn't give her any antibiotics?" Kitty questions.

"She had a reaction to the first two we tried... and by the time the third one shipped in... she was too far gone." Mitch removed his feet from the banister, "Shot the horse, bout killed the doctor, spent a weekend in jail, and came back home." Mitch smiled, "But I got to hold her hand while she took her last breaths... I will never forget that, Miss Russell."

"I'm sure you won't." Kitty smiled, "Sounds like a great love, Mr. Fambrough."

"She always will be." He leaned back in his chair, "May not be my place, but that marshal looks at you the same way, Miss Russell."

Kitty hid her blushing behind her poker face, "Matt's a good man." She smiled, "And I would do anything in the world for him."

"You don't fool me, Miss Russell..." He winked, "That's your life. Just like Mary Ann was and is mine."

Kitty patted him on the arm and smiled, "Thanks for the talk, Mr. Fambrough." She stood, "I'm feeling a might better."

"Don't stay up too later, Miss Russell." Mitch propped his feet back up on the banister, "You two have a long way home starting tomorrow."

Kitty smiled and opened the door. As she shut it behind her, Mitch placed his pipe back in his mouth and smiled. He looked over at the empty rocking chair, "You know what, Mary Anne? She's made of the same stuff you are..." He turned and looked back toward his moonlit front yard, "Young love is a beautiful thing." He touched his cheek, "What was that for?" He smiled at the kiss he swore he could always feel and would never forget. He chuckled, "I love you too, Mary Anne." He returned to his world and smoked his pipe.

* * *

Kitty paused when she closed the door. She walked over to the window and peeked though. She listened to Mitch as he dealt with his wife's absent the only way he know how... She smiled when he touched his cheek. She looked up the stairs to the landing... Matt stood at the top. Kitty smiled and began to ascend to his outreached hand. He brought her in close. He kissed her hair. She smiled, "How long you been here, Cowboy?"

"Long enough to know you had water on the nightstand." Matt smiled.

Kitty pushed back. She looked in his eyes and chuckled, "You caught me."

Matt smiled down at her. They both turned and looked out the window from the landing. They watch Mitch as he sat rocking his chair and turning every now and then to the empty rocking chair next to him. Matt placed his hand at the small of Kitty's back, "Come on. Let's go get some sleep." Kitty agreed and followed beside him. They crawled back in bed. They returned to each other's arms and fell fast asleep.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _So… I know life is crazy for all of us… some more than others. I appreciate the fact you all stuck with me and this fiasco of a story. It seems everyone had to get out of Dodge… and I'm just trying to get Matt and Kitty back in… haha! So here we go…_

* * *

Steam from the train filled the cool Mississippi air. The morning had been full of laughter and smiles, tears and goodbyes. Bags were pack, Matt and Kitty made good time getting to the station that morning. Parker and Grant had decided to ride out later that evening. So, they said their goodbyes back at the house. Cooper decided to ride with Mitch. He wanted to ride with him, Matt, and Kitty to the train that morning.

Kitty hugged Cooper, "It was so nice to meet your family." She smiled that sweet Kitty smile, "Enjoy the time you have left with your wife."

Cooper nodded, "I will, Miss Russell." He turned to Matt. He stuck his hand out, "Thanks, Marshal Dillon. I'm sorry you had to go through everything again. I don't know how your body takes all the beatings and bullets." He smiled.

Matt grunted when he received a side eye from Kitty. He shook Cooper's hand in return, "It's all part of the job."

Mitch also offered his hand to Matt, "The body of a legend can withstand the test of time." Mitch patted Matt on the shoulder, "It was an honor to work beside ya, son."

Matt blushed a bit. He looked to Kitty for comfort, and she smiled in return. Matt kept his attention on her, "Kitty, we need to go…" Matt reminder her as she grinned at his humbleness.

Kitty hugged Mitch and Cooper one last time before she and Matt boarded the train. She smiled, "Thank you both for everything. I know we may have started out on the wrong foot, but I'm glad to call you friends now." Cooper blushed at how they had become friends…

Mitch kissed the top of her hand, "You two are welcomed here in Mississippi any time."

"We appreciate that, Mitch." Kitty thanked him with a smile and that sparkle in her eye.

Matt placed his hand at the small of her back and helped her on the train. He tipped his hat to the men as he boarded. They waved as the train began its journey down the tracks.

Once on the train… once they were settled in… Matt suggested they go to the bar on the train… but Kitty had other plans. She watched Matt as he continued to organize their luggage in the room. He winced a few times. Pain shot from different places, but he didn't complain… and Kitty knew it would do no good to say anything. His body had been through so much. And just when she thought things were going to slow down for a minute… they had to go and get kidnapped. She just wanted to hold him, protect him from anymore harm. It's part of the job… she knew that… she just wanted to shield him from the outside world. She wanted to keep him safe… keep him in their world. He grabbed his shoulder…

"You don't have to do that, you know?" Kitty sat near the window.

"I don't mind." He forced a smiled. "Gives us a little more space in here when they're off the floor."

"I know." Kitty sighed, "I just don't want you…"

"I'm fine, sweetie." Matt knew exactly where that was going. She turned and looked back out the window, Matt watched her in her thoughts, "You hungry?" He asked as he placed another suitcase on the rack, "We could go to the diner car and have some breakfast…"

She shrugged, "I guess."

"I could order something and have them bring it to us if you don't want to dine in…" Matt hooked his thumbs in his gun belt, "Because I'm starvin', Miss Russell." He patted his stomach.

Kitty chuckled, "A growing boy has to eat." She stood and walked over and wrapped her arms and him.

He furrowed his brow and wrapped his arms around her, "Kitty, what's wrong? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Matt." Kitty sighed.

He pushed her to arm's length. Hands on her arms, he searched for the truth, "Kitty, look at me." She raised his eyes to his, "I know you're tired, honey. And not just physically… you're tired of the unpredictability of things…" He brought her back into his embrace.

"I guess, I just feel a little overwhelmed." She rested her head on his chest, "I think that since it's over for now… I'm just a little emotional." She chuckled through some tears that had escaped.

He chuckled along with her, "I completely understand. We're just drained." He patted her on the back, "Let's go get some breakfast. It's no good to be emotional on an empty stomach." He walked over to the door, "Let me go put an order in. You stay here."

She nodded, "Thanks. I just don't want to be around anyone but you." She smiled.

Matt kissed her softly, "I'll be back in just a minute."

Kitty let out a sigh and began unbuttoning her dresses. She thought since they were going to be on this train, she may as well be comfortable. 'Dammit.' She thought. She looked up and the rack above her head where Matt had placed the luggage. She couldn't reach her suitcase with her gown in it. She looked down at her dress and thought to herself, 'I'll just wear my chemise. That'll be close enough.' She found the hanger and placed her dress near the door hanger. She sat back down on the cushioned area near the window and looked out. A yawn escaped, and she decided to lay down until Matt got back.

About twenty minutes later, Matt walked through the door. "Alright, Kitty." Matt walked over to the small table area, "I got you some eggs…" His only response was a slight snore. He looked over to Kitty curled up on the small bench, back to him. He smiled and closed the container's lid. He removed his hat and boots, unbuttoned his shirt. He placed his gun and pants on the chair near the table. With only his long underwear on, he grabbed a pillow and the blanket off each bunk bed. He placed a blanket over Kitty and kissed her cheek. He looked at the small place next to Kitty and then he looked at the floor. With the realization he couldn't fit on the couch with her, he sighed and decided to take the floor instead.

Around two hours passed. Kitty's eyes flew open at the sound of the train whistle. Startled and a bit confused, she looked around. She noticed she had a blanket now. This time it was Matt that snorted a snore. She looked over her right shoulder to see Matt on the floor. She turned over on her side and watched him sleep. She smiled and watched the rise and fall of his hand on his stomach. His face was stress-free, and his breathing was soothing. He had her heart… her whole heart. She gathered her blanket and pillow and stepped over him. Smoothing her chemise before laying down beside him, she took his hand and wrapped his arm around her. Even in his sleep, he naturally tightened his hold around her as she snuggled into his embrace. She traced circles around a few scars. She was so thankful he was still alive. She ran her fingers through his hair. She listened to the sound if his breathing as she drifted off…

Never opening his eyes, Matt rubbed her shoulder, "You know we would be more comfortable if we put the mattresses together again."

"Shhh." She wrapped her arm across him and kissed his chest, "Go back to sleep." Matt chuckled and they both drifted off.

* * *

 _Three days later…_

"Matt where is my hat pin?" Kitty looked around, holding the hat on her head with her hand.

Matt was putting his boots on, "I don't know Kitty…" He looked around, "Maybe it's… OUCH!"

Kitty whipped around, "What happened?"

Matt reached into his boot, "I found it." He held up the pin.

Kitty smiled, "Uh?" She shrugged, "Glad it wasn't a snake." She teased as she bent over and kissed him.

Matt grunted as he dumped the boot over to see if anything else fell out, "That's actually happened out on the prairie, you know."

"I know, and you had to shoot the poor snake's head off." Kitty reminded.

"The thing tried to kill me and Festus." Matt returned as fastened his gun belt.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Speaking of Festus, you think he and Doc will at the station when we get to Dodge?"

"Maybe?" Matt shrugged, "Festus had to take a prisoner to Fort Dodge. So, he may not be back yet. Why?"

"No reason, really. Just missed them." She smiled. Kitty grabbed Matt's hat as the train came to a complete stop in Dodge. She fell into Matt.

"Whoa there." Matt steadied her, "You just spent 6 whole days with me, control yourself." He chuckled.

Kitty slapped his shoulder, "Oh, you!" She reached up and put his hat on his head, "There. Perfectly put together." She smiled.

"DODGE CITTY!" The attendant called out.

Matt looked down at Kitty, "I'm glad to be home again."

Kitty nodded, "Me too." She looked into his eyes. Searching.

"What's wrong?" Matt furrowed his brow. He rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders…

Kitty smiled. She knew what Dodge meant; outlaws and danger, bullets and knives. His healing body had survived yet another day and he was here with her, holding her. She knew once they stepped off the train, it was back to flag and country… badge and duty. 'The body of a legend can withstand the test of time' and his poor body, mind, and soul have always passed. She didn't want to think of the day they wouldn't. Poker face on, she squared her shoulders, "Nothing, Cowboy."

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips, "Let's get off this train and go get a drink, my treat."

Kitty scoffed, "You trying to bribe me, Marshal?"

"Only if it works…" Matt smiled that smile.

"Let go see." Kitty grabbed her bag and they walked out onto the platform.

"Welcome home to two." Doc grabbed Kitty and hugged her, "I didn't think you were ever going to get here." He looked at them, "I don't know if you looked tired or well rested…"

"We've been asking that ourselves." Matt admitted, "Come on you two… lets go get a beer."

Doc winked, Kitty smiled, and Matt let out a sigh of relief. Glad to be here. Glad to be alive. Glad to be back in Dodge.

* * *

The end!


End file.
